A Family's Oath
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Seraphina Ortiz is the younger sister of Letty Ortiz. After her life is ruined, a man from a secret organization takes her under his wing. Five years later, she gets a call from an old friend she thought she would never hear from again calls her to help with a job. Location, Rio, Brazil. No pairing yet.
1. The Call

**Hello audio monkeys! There is a reason why I have been absent for the last week or so. I moved into Navy housing and I still have a lot of unpacking to do. Not to mention that I have been working 6 am and 6:30 am shifts at work and getting home at 2 pm, 2:30 pm, or 1:30 pm. It depends on the shift though, but I'm always tired when I get home and end up taking a three hour nap. Seriously, it's all work and no play for me. It's either going to be work or sleep for me, but with all that work means more money for me at the end of the second week. So that's my life.**

 **Anyway, back to my other life.**

 **This is going to be my first the Fast and the Furious/Assassin's Creed crossover fanfic. So, I would appreciate no slamming it if I don't go on the movie. I'm currently watching it so I can put in my own characters into play. Plus, I'm reading the Assassin's Creed books as well. I'm still learning about one of the characters and understanding the Brotherhood as well. So please, be gently if I don't get anything right about the Fast and the Furious characters and Assassin's Creed Characters. Especially the one that's mentioned in this chapter and probably throughout the entire story. It's a trial run to see if I can do it or not.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters or Assassin's Creed characters! I only own OC!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Please be gentle!**

Chapter 1: The Call

My name is Seraphina Gamora Ortiz. I'm the younger sister of Letty Ortiz. I used to be a street racer and used to be good friends with Dominic Toretto and his sister Mia Toretto. Back in the days, I used to hang out with my older sister's crew. I used to help study with Mia, Letty and Vince taught me self-defense and Dom taught me the mechanics of cars. They taught me everything. That all changed when Brian O'Connor came into our lives.

Now, everyone is on the run expect me. When Dom disappeared so did I or so I made everyone believe. A man named Desmond Miles saved me from a fatal car crash that should have killed me. All I remember was the smell of gasoline. After that, I don't remember anything else. Desmond said that he has been watching over me. He told me that I have potential. That I have a gift of blending in the shadows and use them as my advantage of taking out my targets. That I was destined to be trained like him. To be an Assassin. To be part of the Assassin Brotherhood.

That was five years ago.

"Sera." Desmond's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and glanced at him. He was wearing his civilian attire expect his white jacket is modified or at least the hood has been modified. It was a little longer that cover half of his face. Meaning he was off duty. As for me, well, I had modified my attire. I took the sleeves off of the jacket. I like my arms to be free. Under my jacket is a dark red leather vest, under her vest is a dark blue wife beater tank and the length of both vest and tank go down three inches of my belly button. My black shorts go down to my mid thighs with a dark red leather skirt over my shorts. On both sides of the skirt, it has slits that go all the way up to the hem. The back of the skirt is long and slightly touches the ground. I'm wearing dark blue knee high socks and wearing black ankle boots with a two-inch heel. I'm also wearing black leather fingerless gloves and black bracers on each arm with a hidden blade on each bracer. On the top of my bracers have the symbol of the brotherhood in dark red lining.

So yeah, I've totally modified my attire a little more modern and it works.

"I thought you had the night off Des?" I asked him as I glanced out of the corner of my eye as he stood next to me. I looked back out into the city of New York as we both stand on the edge of a building in Manhattan.

"Thought I might give you some company. Plus, there's nothing that excites me really." I scoffed a laugh and shook my head.

"The great Desmond Miles is bored on a Saturday night in a city that never sleeps." I heard him softly chuckling at my sarcasm. We watched the city in a comfortable silence that started to make me itch with curiosity. "What are you really doing here Des?" I asked him without looking at him and I heard him sigh.

"You left your phone back at the apartment." My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but Desmond continued on. "Couple of missed calls and one voicemail." I swallowed the lump in my throat and closed my eyes. It can't be him. It couldn't be. I pressed my lips in a thin line and kept the tears at bay.

"Who's the caller?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I think you know who it is." Desmond said to me in a whisper and a lone tear runs down my cheek. So it was him. Dom. I opened my eyes again and glanced at Desmond.

"What does he want?" I mumbled to him and he sighed.

"He wants you in Rio. Said he needs your help." I slightly lowered my head and let out a shaky breath. If Dom calls then that means he has a job. My thoughts are all in a jumbled mess. Dom is on the run and so is Mia and O'Connor. I don't know if I can take it. I don't even know if I want to take on the job. However, we're not in a much better situation either. Desmond and I are also on the run as well. Though, it has nothing to do with Dom's situation, but ours is slightly different. One of our own tried to assassinate the Governor and his family. It would have been successful, but we intervened.

Even when stopped the attempt assassination, we're now put on the FBI's most wanted.

"When do you want to leave?" I glanced at Desmond and gave me a surprised look. I chuckled under my breath and shook my head with a smile on my lips. "I'm not going without you." I told him. His lips twitched upwards and shook his head.

"This is seemed like a personal affair. You sure you want me with you?" Desmond asked and I gave him a look that says otherwise.

"We stick together no matter what. Plus, you're my partner." I nudged my shoulder against his and we both chuckled. After our little laugh fest, I sighed and whispered to him. "I can't do this without you." He nodded in understanding.

"Are you planning on tell them? To tell Dom?" Good question.

"I don't think he needs to know that I'm on the FBI's most wanted for the attempt assassination on the Governor of California." Desmond scoffed and shook his head.

"We both know that it was Braga who hired one of our former colleagues of the Brotherhood." He explained.

"I know, but he knew how to pin the evidence on us. He was one step ahead of us. Now we have one of the FBI's lethal team after us. I'm surprised they haven't found us yet." Desmond shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

"That's because I keep giving them false trails every six hours of everyday, but your right. They should have found us by now, but they haven't. So, we have the lucky streak on our side. They don't have our real identities and every time we go out our faces our covered. We're always careful when we go out." I felt Desmond hand gently rest on my shoulder in a comforting way. It released some of the tension off my shoulders, but not the worries. "If we do this job, then we have to be extremely careful of our actions." I nodded in agreement and fully looked at Desmond.

"If we do this, we have to do it Dom's way. I will only follow him and only for him. I want nothing to do with O'Connor." I said to Desmond and he sighed.

"You know he's a part of this as much as Dom is."

"He got my sister killed when he put Letty in Braga's drug cartel. Even if she was trying to clear Dom's name, he still got her killed. That's not something I can ever forgive." He nodded in understanding about why I hate Brian O'Connor. Even if Letty did volunteer to be an informant for the FBI, she's dead because of O'Connor's actions. He tore my family apart. He ruined our lives. Now we're on the run. Scattered around the world far away from our home.

"I think Dom will understand your feelings towards O'Connor, but you can't back away from family." I lightly sighed and nodded. Desmond's right. I can't turn my back away from my family. Even if O'Connor is going to be there, Letty would want me to be there for Dom and Mia. I slowly reached for Desmond's hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"We work in the dark to serve the light."

"We are Assassins." As Desmond finished our motto. He lightly squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. Desmond is family to me as much as Dom and Mia is and so am I to him. I would do anything for him and he would too. We looked out into the city that never sleeps for a few more minutes and I glanced at him.

"We need to go." I told him and he nodded.

"Hope you brushed up on your Spanish." He joked. I shook my head with a smile on my face and sighed. I'm going to see Dom and Mia again. It's going to be a surprised reunion for them.


	2. The Crew

**Hello audio monkeys! Here is a brand new chapter of A Family's Oath. This is a brand new story and I'm treading on dangerous waters doing a story about Fast and the Furious movie and Assassin's Creed videogame crossover. I don't think it has never been done before, but I'm doing it and I would appreciate not bashing the story. I'm still working out the story line for my character and how she interacts with each other characters. I will do a Desmond's POV soon just not yet. Maybe in the new two chapters, but for right now I'm focused on Seraphina's POV. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of the Furious and the Fast characters or Assassin's Creed characters! I only own my OC!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Crew

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

We arrived in Rio de Janeiro a few hours ago. Dom had sent the coordinates to my phone on where to meet them and the crew. Which by the way is an old run down factory. I winced at the site and glanced at Desmond. We're both wearing our civilian attire. I was wearing a black hooded faux leather jacket, underneath my leather jacket I'm wearing a dark purple wife beater, black skinny jeans and old run down converse shoes. Wearing around my neck is Letty's blue Japanese water opal shaped oval necklace that settled just above my cleavage. My straight layered hair hung free over my shoulders. God, I missed this. Letting my hair feel free from the hood of my attire, it felt good.

I glanced at Desmond who is wearing his usually attire which is a black t-shirt, worn out jeans and black faded shoes expect he wasn't wearing his white jacket, but a dark green military jacket. He was also wearing his brown leather cuff. I got him for that last year for his birthday. Still can't believe he has that.

"Well, here we are." I heard Desmond said. We both hear a couple of voices in the run down factory and I glanced at him.

"Let's hang back for a bit. I wanna see how this plays out." I nodded towards the group of people. Desmond nodded and we stayed in the shadows.

"When are you going to give Martin Luther King his car back?"

"As soon as you give Rick James his jacket back?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Desmond let out a silent chuckle. I nudged his shoulder with mine to shut him up, but I couldn't help, but let out a chuckle of my own. I heard more voices entire the run down factory and two men were speaking Spanish. An Asian man came up behind the female biker holding black duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I thought cock-fights were illegal in Brazil." I almost let out a full blown laugh until I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"I see you all meet." A boomed voice called out and everyone including us looked towards a platform to see Dom walking towards them including his sister Mia and the man standing on the other side of Dom who got my sister killed Brian O'Connor. I felt the rage boiling in my veins, but I pushed it down and watched everyone. The female biker walked up to Dom with a smile on her face.

"You know when you called me to Rio, I assumed it would be for something more exciting than this." The woman hugged Dom and everyone greeted each other with smiles on their faces. I felt a twinge of hurt that some of these people have seen Dom in the last five years. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Desmond whispered in my ear and I glanced back at him and nodded.

"This is Gisele Yashar. She's a weapons woman, and them two are Tego Leo and Rico Santos. These two will help us get in to some walls, and Han Seoul-Oh someone who can blend in anywhere." I heard Dom explain to them. "Hold on a second." I watched Dom look around and back at everyone. "We're short one." I gulped down the lump in my throat and let out a shaky breath. I started to walk out of the shadows with Desmond right on my heels.

"One short? What do you mean man?" One of the dark skinned men asked and I finally spoke up.

"Dominic Toretto." I said out loud and everyone turned towards us. Gisele pulled her gun, pointed it on me, an arrow flew right by my ear and knocked the gun right out of Gisele's hand. My eyes widened and I looked back at Desmond who is holding his favorite bow. I gaped at him as did everyone else, but he ignored me.

"Is that how you greet family?" He said to Gisele and I snapped out of my shock.

"How the fuck did you get that through customs?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders and lowered his bow.

"Call it a favor." I punched his arm and he winced at the contact of my punch. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! That's what!" I told him firmly and he rubbed his sore arm. He slightly pouted and mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Dom who is just as confused as everyone else. "But seriously, is that really how you greet family?" I slowly walked towards Dom, he took a few strides towards me and I felt his strong muscle arms wrap around me. Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes as I slowly wrap my arms around Dom's waist. I closed my eyes to keep the tears at bay and inhaled Dom's scent. I never thought I would get a hug from Dom ever again. I pulled away from Dom's strong embrace and gave him a small tired smile. He smiled down at me and wrapped his muscle arm around my shoulders.

"And last, but never least, Seraphina Gamora Ortiz." He introduced me to everyone. "She's one of the best mechanics back at home and second female parkour athlete in the world." I blushed at Dom's praise and subconsciously pushed a strain of my hair behind my ear and rubbed the back of my neck. "She's also Letty's sister." I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh. That's got people's attention. I heard a pair of footsteps walk towards me and I opened my eyes. Mia Toretto is standing right in front of me with a mournful expression and immediately threw her arms around my neck. I let out a soft chuckle and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered in my ear. I bit the bottom of my lip and rest my forehead against her shoulder.

"Me too Mia." I whispered to her. She pulled away and wiped the tears with the palm of her hand. She gave me a smile and I returned the same small tired smile. I glanced over her shoulder and saw the man who got my sister killed. Brian O'Connor. Well, he's certain has changed. He got rid of his long blonde shaggy hair with a slight buzz cut and he still has that cop posture and attitude. My posture tensed under his gaze and took a step back from Mia. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "O'Connor." I said with a firm voice.

"Seraphina." He said with the exact tone as mine. I felt Desmond's presence right behind me and suddenly felt the tense leave my body. I looked up at Dom and sighed.

"Dom, this is Desmond. He took me under his wing ever since you left. Got me out of town when everything went to hell." Out of the corner of my eye, Desmond took a step towards Dom and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet the man who is practically family to Sera." Dom firmly shook Desmond's hand and grinned at him.

"Never thought I see the day when someone else who could put up with her shit like I did." I rolled my eyes and shook my head with my tired smile.

"Standing right here." I pointed out to them and they chuckled. I shook my head and looked at everyone else.

"So what's this all about Dom?" Han asked him before popping a chip into his mouth. I heard my stomach let out a soft grumble sound and I wrapped my arms around my waist. Han walked over towards me and held out his bag of chips to me. I softly chuckled and shook my head.

"Heard that didn't you?" I asked him and he gave me a small smile. I plucked a chip from the bag and started to munch on it. Han then looked back at Dom and so did I.

"So, what's this all about, Dom?" He asked and I nodded in agreement. Even though, I knew it was a job, but I didn't know what kind of job it is.

"Because we got a job." I glanced at Desmond who nodded and stood next to me while O'Connor explained the details.

"All right, so our target's name is Hernan Reyes. And he runs the drug scene down here. He's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail." I glanced at Dom knowing where this was going.

"No paper trail means no banks. And no banks means cash houses." Dom nodded and O'Connor raised his eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"That's right. Ten of them, to be exact. Spread throughout the city. And we're going to hit them all." Dom explained and O'Connor nodded.

"All of them?" I asked because to be honest, I'm a little confused to why Dom wants to pull this off. I glanced at Desmond again and he also looked a confused too, but he masked his expression. I looked back at Dom and he nodded.

"All of them." He stated to everyone. I glanced at Han and Gisele to see what they think about this. It looks like they were interested on how we pull of this heist. I looked back at the men and one of them named Roman shook his head like he disagreed with this plan.

"I got love for y'all, but personal ain't good business. I can't do this, homie." Roman said and started to walk away from everyone. I watched him walk away until O'Connor's voice caught my attention.

"So what we're talking about is $100 million." My eyes slightly widened as I glanced at Desmond who looked a little surprised. Roman's body came to dead halt and looked back at the group.

"You say what?" He paused. "Hundred…See, sometimes I be over thinking, man, and I know we just met, but you just, kind of, got to…" As Roman kept rambling and I looked at O'Connor again.

"That's right, $100 million, and everything we take, we split even. That's a little over $11 million apiece." O'Connor added like he was trying to sweeten the deal. I bit the bottom of my lip and nervously chewed on it.

"I'm down." Hans said.

"I'm in." Gisele said.

As everyone else agreed, both me and Desmond stood in silence. With that kind of money between me and Desmond, we could finally get off grid. Disappear forever. Never having to look over our shoulders. New identity, new life. It all sounds too good to be true. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Desmond giving me a small smile. I returned one back and looked back at Dom.

"We're in." I told Dom. He smiled at me and wrapped his strong muscle arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a side hug.

"Eleven million. Sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Roman thinking out loud. We all groaned in annoyance and I face palm my face.

"And the moment is ruined." I said and Dom chuckled.

"You can't pull off 10 heists on the same mark. You just can't. As soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest." Tej said and Dom just smirked.

"Exactly." He stated and I glanced at Desmond. He grinned and I shook my head with a small smile. I moved out of Dom's arm and stood next to Desmond and looked at him still with a small tired smile.

"When do we start?"


	3. It Just Got Interesting

**Hello audio monkeys! I won't stay long, but I have successfully finished chapter 3. This chapter is just how Seraphina's and Desmond's revelations about disappearing and a little moment between Mia and Seraphina. The next chapter is going to be a bonding moment between Dom and Seraphina along with a confrontation between Brian and Seraphina. Desmond and Dom will have talk in the next chapter. Not this chapter, but the chapter after that.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters and Assassin's Creed characters! I only own my OC!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: It Just Got Interesting

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

Dom, O'Connor, Desmond and the rest of crew went to the first bank house and I would stay with Mia. It was mostly Dom's idea about staying behind and to be honest, I agreed. I was far too tired to raid the first bank house. I sat next to Mia as we both listened on coms about the hit. Once we heard about, Reyes money being moved we both got into the car and headed towards the meeting place. I sat in the passenger seat as Mia drove the car to the location and I watched the people in different stores, and restaurants interacting with each other. I start to feel envy towards them and looked away to keep my emotions at bay.

"So how've you been since," I decided to cut her off.

"Since you guys abandon me?" I said rudely and Mia lightly flinched. I can see the guilt written on her face. I know I have no right to blame her, but there were so many questions I've been wanting to ask, but I didn't have the heart to ask her. She wasn't supposed to be in this kind of life and neither was I. Actually, I wasn't supposed to be in this kind lifestyle at all. Letty didn't want me anywhere near this and Dom agreed with her, but that all changed when O'Connor stepped into our lives.

"We wanted to come back and get you, but Letty called us saying you disappeared out of thin air. I risked going back and I tried to find you, but no one had no idea where you went." I crossed my arms over my chest and let out sigh.

"I really don't want to have this conversation right now." I muttered to her and heard her let out a sigh.

"I just want to know if you were okay. Letty was extremely worried about you. You were the only family she had left." I scoffed a laugh and shook my head.

"No I wasn't. She had you and Dom and the crew. Letty tried to keep me away from you guys, but I didn't listen. Maybe if I had listened to her back then, maybe we wouldn't be running for our lives." I told her truthfully. I couldn't tell her how I really met Desmond and how I became a part of the Assassin Brotherhood. I want to tell Dom first, but how can I tell him that I'm on the FBI's most wanted list for attempt assassination of the Californian Governor? How do you even start a conversation with that?

"This Desmond guy." I glanced at Mia and raised an eyebrow at her. "Where did you meet him? Has he been good to you?" She asked me and I just stared at her for a moment before answering her questions.

"Desmond helped and took me in when I was in a situation that I couldn't get out. He's like a brother to me just like Dom. He's my family. He took care of me when I was in a bad place. I told him about how you, Dom and Letty we're on the run. How we can't go back home. Desmond understood and listened to my petty problems. Even when with Letty's death," I glanced away from Mia. I closed my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Can we not talk about this right now?" Mia nodded in a heartbeat and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry we weren't there for you. Dom regrets not taking you with us. Every day he would talk about you and how much trouble you would get into." I couldn't help, but let out a soft chuckle and shook my head.

"It's what little sister's do. Wherever I go, trouble always seems to find me even when I tried to avoid it." We both shared a laugh as re-visit some good old memories about our little family. We finally arrived to a parking lot building were everyone else were waiting for us. I got out of the passenger seat and walked towards Dom and the others.

"Took you long enough. Get lost?" I rolled my eyes at Dom and shook my head with a tired smile.

"Calm yourself D. We're here, so," He handed me the binoculars and I looked through them. My eyes slightly widened as I looked at the police building and put down the binoculars. "You've got to be kidding me?" I told him. I looked at Dom and crossed my arms over my chest. "He put his money in there?" I asked and he nodded. I looked back at the police building and ran my hand through my hair. This job just got a lot harder.

"If he's moving it into a police station he's got some serious brass in his pocket." Roman said and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Reyes is powerful drug lord who runs the entire drug scene here. So yeah, I would think he would have some serious brass in his pockets." I stated and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Looks like this going to be a shorter trip then I thought…" I glanced at Desmond who stood beside me and Tej nodded in agreement.

"Hell, yeah, we can't do this." He said and Han added in.

"Can't?" You mean, "shouldn't." I glanced at Dom who didn't look that all impressed by Reyes actions.

"I think this doesn't change a thing. I say we stick to the plan." Dom said to everyone and I sighed.

"We're going to need surveillance to see what we're dealing with. We can't go in their blind." I said to Dom and Tej nodded in agreement.

"I like the way you think Phina." I gave Tej a sly grin and we both heard roman rant on.

"You say what? This just went from Mission Impossible to Mission in freaking sanity." He said out loud and both me and Tej rolled our eyes at him. "Whatever, man. I ain't scared, I'm just letting you all know, going in that building is crazy." Roman added. Everyone started to leave expect for me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it as Desmond.

"You really think we can do this?" I glanced at Desmond and nodded.

"I think we can. It might look like it's impossible, but with the right resources we can do almost anything we put our minds to it." I said to him and he nodded. We both looked back the police station and I let out a sigh.

"You really want to tell him don't you?" It's like he's reading my thoughts. I glanced back at Desmond and nodded.

"The more I keep it to myself, the more I want to tell him, but I can't risk of him hating me for it. He'll think you forced me into this life style of ours. I'm afraid Des." I whispered to him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a side hug. I rest my head against his shoulder and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Dom won't hate you. You're family to him. You mean everything to him. He thought he lost you like he lost Letty." The mentions of my older sister still stings. My heart aches for my sister's presences. However, I pushed that unwanted feeling deep down inside of me and glanced up at Desmond.

"We're one step closer to be free. To disappear. We could finally be able to go wherever we want." We could finally go off grid, for good, but that mean I would leave behind Dom and Mia again. I would leave the only family I have left behind. Could I do that? I could I really do that to them again? They just got me back. Could I really leave them behind again?

"Seraphina." Dom's voice caught our attention and we both looked away from Desmond and at Dom. My throat tightened a little, but my expression didn't falter. Did he hear everything we were talking about? Does he know that me and Desmond will disappear after we finish this job? I could feel my heart rapidly thud against my chest and I could feel the back of my hairs sticking up on the back of my neck. "You ready?" He asked me and I nodded. I walked out of Desmond's embrace and towards Dom. I was about to walk past him until he whispered something into my ear. "We need to talk."


	4. The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

**Hello audio monkeys! Sorry it took so long for my to update anything. I am literally working 6 am to 2 pm shifts all week and I have one day off. So my life is basically working and sleeping. It sucks, but I'm trying a little bit harder to update all the stories. Anyway, here is chapter 4. Again sorry for the long wait.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters or Assassin's Creed characters! I only own my OC!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

When we walked into the old run down factory, I became nervous. They guys were already working on getting the surveillance for the police station and obtain any other information we need. I walked next to Dom while Desmond walked in front of us. He glanced back at me and I slightly shook my head. Desmond walked towards Tej and Han who are working on how to get a remote control car into the police station. Dom motioned me to his car and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

As we reached towards his car, I clenched my fists at my side as I went to sit on top of the front of his car and pulled my knees towards my chest. I felt Dom sitting next to me and heard him sigh.

"I need to know." I closed my eyes and slightly bowed my head. "I need to know what really happen to you." I wrapped my arms around my knees and felt my tears running down my face. "I know about the car crash." My eyes snapped open and I slightly looked at Dom. "That crash should have killed you." I tightened my arms around my knees and bit my bottom lip nervously.

"I wanted to tell you." I told him. It wasn't the whole truth, but it would be the truth on how I survive the fatal car crash. At least, it will give him something to hold onto I guess. "I was going to tell you when all of this was over, but I guess I wasn't ready to tell you." I glanced at Dom and he nodded in understanding.

"Desmond was the one to save you." I nodded not even trying to deny it.

"After that he took me in. He knew I didn't stand a chance trying to survive the streets. Desmond helped me get back on track. He knew I couldn't get go back home. I had no one to go home too. So, I traveled with him to Italy. He kept me safe, made sure I didn't get into trouble."

"You still have an act for trouble." Dom interrupted and I couldn't help, but let out a soft chuckle and shook my head with a small smile on my face. I let out a soft sigh and turned my head so I'm actually looking at Dom.

"Give Desmond a chance Dom." I asked him. "He's family. He's my unofficial older brother." I pleaded to Dom and I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. Dom pulled me closer to him and rest his chin on top of my head.

"He's already family when he saved you." He whispered to me and I could feel the tears already prickling in the corners of my eyes. "Because of him you're alive. He saved you from the brinks of death. You're here, that's all that matters. So, I have Desmond to thank for that." He said and my smile started to widened. It may not be the whole truth she wanted to tell him, but it was enough. She will tell Dom about the Brotherhood, but I will save that for another day. Dom has a lot on his plate and I don't want him to be overwhelmed. Plus, I don't want him to worry about me while we're on the job. Maybe I should limit myself from going on other jobs. I don't want him to be a distraction for Dom. He's the leader of this crew and if he gets distracted because of me then something could go wrong during the job. What if someone gets hurt on the job? I can't do that. I can't do that to the team or to Dom. I don't want to lose anyone else.

"Hey Dom." We both snapped our heads towards the voice and saw O'Connor standing a few feet in front of us. "Can I talk to Seraphina for a minute?" I stiffened against Dom's embrace and my shoulders started to tense up. I glanced at O'Connor who just looked down right uncomfortable. I gently patted Dom's leg and looked at him with a small smile.

"Go, help the others. I'll be there in a few minutes." Dom slowly nodded and removed his arm from my shoulders and got off the roof of his car.

"Shout if you need anything." He told me and walked away. I nodded as he walked past O'Connor, but he put his hand on the ex-cop's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. I sighed and rested my chin on top of my arms. My eyes started to close of exhaustion and the stress on my shoulders started to weigh in. Traveling is starting to take a toll on me. Maybe I should take a nap later. However, that nap is going to have to wait when I feel O'Connor's presence near me.

"What do you want O'Connor?" I said with a soft voice and I heard him sigh.

"Why didn't you come to the funeral?" My posture stiffened even more. The mentions of my sister is making my heart ache with pain. I can feel a dull pain in my chest and I unconsciously rub my chest.

"I don't want to talk about this." With that I got up from the roof of Dom's car and tried to walk away from O'Connor, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm. I tensed under his touch and clenched my fists at my side. I glanced back at him and saw his light blue eyes are piercing into my soul.

"You can't keep running away Seraphina. You have to come to terms with Letty's death." I glared at him and jerked my arm away from his grasp.

"I'm not running from anything O'Connor! You have no idea what I've been through! I lost the only family I had left! Letty was everything to me and you took her away from me! You're the one who tore this family apart!" I shouted at him. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now! None of us would be running for our lives! We lost our home because of you! We lost Letty because of you! I lost the only family I have left because of you!" My shouts made everyone stop what they were doing and watched me yell at O'Connor. I didn't care if Dom trusted O'Connor, he got Letty killed. I needed to get this off of my chest. "Did you ever think on how this would affect me in the long run!?" I questioned O'Connor. "You put my sister's life in danger when you decided to let her be your informant for Braga's cartel!" O'Connor's eyes slightly went at the mentions of Braga. I let out a humorless laugh and shook my head. "You I don't know that you put her in one of the most well-known drug cartel!?" I couldn't stop myself. Everything I had felt towards O'Connor just came bubbling out of my mouth. All the anger and rage towards O'Connor, it all just slipped out. "You ruined Letty's and mine's life! You took her away from me! My home! My family! My life! It's all gone!"

"Sera!" I faintly heard Desmond's voice and Dom's, trying to tell me to stop, but it was too late. The words I said to O'Connor I could never take back. He now knows how much pain I am still in because of him. Everything I had kept bottled up inside of me poured out like a running waterfall. I was heavily panting, my cheeks were flushed and I could feel the pain in my chest knocked me like I ran into a brick wall. My eyes went wide and I looked around to see the faces of everyone in pure shock at my outburst towards O'Connor. I lightly shook my head and took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out and then I bolted out of the ruined factory building. I needed to get out of there. I needed to get away from everyone's stares. O'Connor had struck a nerve. The words I said to him, he was never supposed to know how I truly feel. Especially in front of Dom. He wasn't supposed to hear them either. As I burst through the doors and the sunlight blindsided me. My vision blurred for a few seconds and then I started running at full speed. I didn't hear Desmond or anyone come after me so I jumped towards a ledge of a building and started stealth climbing. I pulled myself up towards the top of a building and walked towards the ledge on the other side of the building. I pulled my hood over my head to cover half of my face so no one can know who I am. This life of the Assassin, it takes a hold on you. It put a lot of stress on your shoulders. It takes a hold on your life, but it makes the world a better place. At least, I thought it was. The light warm breeze brushed against the loose strains of my hair and I closed my eyes. Even when I told the truth about my feelings towards O'Connor, my heart still hurts. The exposed truth was never the answer. Not one bit.


	5. Lost of a Good Friend

**Hello everyone! I totally forgot that I finished this chapter and I forgot to post it! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! That's my bad! Please don't hurt me!**

 **Anyway, in this chapter we finally get to see a little bit of Desmond's POV. There is a small cameo of a certain someone and a group of people. Can you guys guess who they are? I know this is a long waited chapter and I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I'm alright writing the next chapter, but it might take awhile. Please no diss or being mean. This story is suppose to be fun and carefree.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters! I only own my OC Seraphina Gamora Ortiz!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

 **See ya next time!**

Chapter 5: Lost of a Good Friend

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

I heard the voices of one of Reyes men talking rapidly in anger tones, but fear in all the same. I hid myself in the shadows in one of the cash houses and felt the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. Well, they work for someone else besides Reyes. One of the men pointed his finger at the other and in anger, but hush tones revealed his big boss. My smile turned into a frown, but the anger in my eyes came back. I took out my batarang and threw it to take out the lights. Some of the men screamed in fear, but the others took out their guns and started shooting the place. I smirked at their amateur actions and lunged myself at the first man. I landed on his back, twisted my body around and took him down to the ground. I landed on my feet and glanced at the remaining men around the cash house. Now, this is a way to blow off steam.

 **Desmond Miles's POV**

I watched the news feed from Tej's laptop and my own to keep up with what's going on around the world. Nothing seems to be going on until something caught my ears.

 _"The events from the attack on Manhattan, New York are still unknown whether this group of heroes known as the Avengers,"_ Well, this has gotten interesting. I started to watch the footage that was shot by a camera crew from a news station. I heard the screams of civilians as debris fall from the new Stark Tower, a giant hole opening in the sky and which I can't believe my eyes is aliens soaring out of the black hole. I can faintly make out Iron Man flying and shooting at the aliens. I decided to open another window and searched the alien attack on New York. The searched wasn't that heard because as I looked through the articles and photos of the aliens, Iron Man, wait is that Thor? As in the Thunder God? A guy who can turn into a green monster and master assassins? What the hell were they thinking? I understand their intentions and all, but this a little over the top. When was the last time I talked to our good friend? Did he know about this? Wait, of course he did. He did talk a lot about his all-time favorite hero. I even saw his card collection. Wow, the world has changed since we went off grid.

"The world has gone crazy, huh?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Han standing behind me, looking at the screen over my shoulder and eating a small bag of potato chips. I nodded in agreement. You can say that again.

"Didn't know the world was capable of making monsters and alien invasion." I said. Han nodded in agreement. We both looked back and watched the various of footage of the New York attack. I saw a familiar red head shooting and fighting the aliens. A man in red, white and blue clad uniform came into view and threw a shield at a bunch of aliens. Then a roar filled the speakers of the laptop and saw a large green monster jumping from buildings to another and throwing aliens like they are nothing. I rubbed my hand over my face, shook my head and can't help, but think of our good friends. Where they okay? Did they get caught up in all this? We're they safe? To be quite honest, I knew what our world was capable of. When your part of a secret organization of assassin's, you see the crazy impossible shit every day. So yeah, this doesn't seem surprising at all.

"You have friends in Manhattan?" Han's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

"Yeah, both me and Sera have friends there." I mumbled to him. Just seeing these footage of the wreckage and buildings crumple to the ground made my heart sink. I seriously hope they are okay. The world has changed a lot since me and Seraphina went into hiding. Sometimes I wonder to myself, was it the right choice to go into hiding? Was it for the best? The Brotherhood were driven out by our long time enemy. Forced us into hiding and exposed us to the public. We knew what we were getting into when we joined, but sometimes I wonder if it was the right the decision.

"So, when are you going to tell Dom that you and Seraphina are members of the Creed?" Han asked me with a calm voice. My shoulders tensed when he mentioned the Creed. How the hell did he know about the Creed? He must have noticed the tension in me. Han was waiting for me to answer him. I opened my mouth to say something maybe try to deny it, but I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket of my jacket. I sighed and reached for it. I looked at the screen to see who it was, but the number was blocked. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. That's not good. I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello."

 _"Hello Agent Miles."_ My posture went rigid when I heard the voice. A voice I haven't heard in a long time. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and leaned my elbow on the table near Tej's laptop.

"What happened?" I whispered into the phone. He wouldn't be calling unless it was an emergency or someone close to us was gone.

 _"There was breach."_ I closed my eyes and I knew what he was talking about. _"We lost him."_ Tears started to sting in my eyes, but I forced them back. _"I'm sorry Desmond. He's gone."_

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

As I made my way back to the old warehouse, I started thinking more about telling Dom about my line of work. He needs to know. I can't keep secrets from him. He's loss so much. Letty wouldn't want me to keep him in the dark about this, but I know she would not approve of this. I softly sighed, ran my hand through my hair and slow down my pace to the warehouse. I honestly didn't want to go back, but I knew I would have to face them sometime. Especially O'Connor. I stopped in mid-step, tilt my head up towards the sky and sighed loudly in frustration. Mia. She's probably really upset at me. I mean I did yell at her boyfriend or husband or whatever they are. I don't know how to explain anything. How do I tell them that I'm part of a secret organization of master assassins? I sighed and kicked at the ground. This is getting a lot harder to keep a secret. I know I killed people, but they were part of something. Something a lot dangerous then what Dom and his friends are doing. Before I could walk in and apologize to Dom, Desmond rush past me, but grabbed my arm before I could walk into the warehouse. My face expression turned into a frown and tried to keep up with her partner.

"Des, what's going on?" I asked him, but he didn't answer until we reached at the gate. He let go of my arm and started to pace in front of me. "What's wrong Des? Did something happen while I was gone?" He scoffed a chuckle and shook his head.

"New York has been attacked." My eyes widened and let the shock settle in. "More like Manhattan, but you get what I mean." I let out a shaky breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Was it them?" I whispered to him. "Because if it was them," Desmond shook his head and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, but our other friends were." He said and I knew exactly who he was talking about. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips in a thin line and put my hands on my hips.

"Are they okay?" I calmly asked and he let out a sigh.

"As can be." He said, but his expression is full of sorrow and sadness. My stomach dropped and I shook my head.

"No." I whispered out as the tears started to well in my eyes. I covered my hand over my mouth and continued to shake her head. "No." Desmond walked towards me, but I took a few steps back from him as my grief took over.

"Sera, I'm sorry." When those words left his lips, I broke down. A sob escaped my lips and tears running down my face. "I'm so sorry." I held out my hand telling him to stop coming towards me.

"Don't!" I choked out, but that didn't stop Desmond. He reached for my hand and gently pulled me towards him. A choked sob escaped my lips as Desmond wrapped me in his arms and gently pressed the back of my head towards his chest He rested his chin on the top of my head and gently rubbing small circles on my back. I buried my face into Desmond's chest and my tears stain his jacket and shirt. This can't be happening. Not again.

"I'm sorry Seraphina." Desmond said. "But he's gone." I shook my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"No." I let out in a hoarse voice and clenched my hand in his shirt.

"He's gone Sera." The reality hit me in the face so hard it felt like, well, it felt like nothing. My heart was too numb. I felt nothing. "Coulson's gone."


	6. The Plan

**Hello everyone! So here is a new chapter! I'm not going to bore you with this author's note so I'll be real quick. First off, sorry for not updating this story as much. I'm kind of falling behind and trying to catch up with other stories one is The Violet Enchantress. I've been focusing on one story at a time and this is one of the stories. Second, I'm watching the movie as well so I can get the lines right and add some of my scenes with my OC so that it makes sense.**

 **And yes, there will be a bit of a crossover with the Avengers, but that's not coming in this story. The next installment will be an Avengers crossover, but I don't know which story line I want to go with just yet. I'm still in the works with it. Also the mysterious person Seraphina mentioned, can you guys who it is. I'll give you a hint. It's not Nick Fury. So cross that off the list.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters or Desmond from the Assassin's Creed series! I only own Seraphina Gamora Ortiz!**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: The Plan

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

"The beauty of public offices?" Mia's voice snapped me out of my depressing thoughts as she slammed down the blueprints of the police station. "Public records." I glanced at Desmond and he just crossed his arms over his chest. My gaze went around everyone until my eyes landed on O'Connor. I still haven't been able to talk to anyone about my outburst. I haven't talked to O'Connor or Dom about it. I became afraid. Afraid of disappointment in Dom's eyes. He and Mia are the only family I have left. Expect for Desmond. I quietly sighed and paid attention to our little meeting.

"This is where he's keeping the money. The vault in the evidence room." O'Connor pointed to the little box on the blue print. Desmond and I shared a look as did everyone else. It was Tej who confidently spoke up.

"Um. Uh, yeah. Can I get everyone's attention, right here, for a second?" Tej asked and we all stared at him. "We're talking about breaking into a police station." I raised an eyebrow at our tech wizard. "Is anyone listening to those words?" He said. "Anybody? Popo? Five-O. One-time. Pigs. People we don't like." Tej explained and I snorted a laugh with a bitter smirk on my face.

"Desmond and I dealt with them all the time." I glanced at everyone and Desmond nodded in agreement. "Doesn't make much of a difference in this situation. Reyes knew what he was doing when he put his money in the police station. The police are practically in his pocket. He's smart, but there's always a weak point." I glanced at Dom and he nodded in agreement with me. Han was the second one to speak up.

"You know, police stations are designed to keep people in, not out." Han said.

"That's why it's a stealth mission. We'll be in and out before they even know we were there." I rolled my eyes at O'Connor and shook my head. Always thinking like a cop.

"Well, we'll need to get eyes in there. At least to find out the make and model of the vault." Dom explained.

"And knowing Reyes, he's probably got one of the highest security on that vault." I glanced at Desmond. My gaze then landed Roman who looked confused.

"So, the vault and then, so…" He rested his elbow on the table and leaned his fist against his mouth. "It's crazy." He mumbled and the waved his finger at the blue print. "Who's supposed to do all this?" Roman asked. Mia and O'Connor shared a look then shared it with Dom then shared it with me and Desmond. I lightly shrugged my shoulders saying, 'It's your call'. Then we all looked at Roman. Mia shared a tight lip smile while O'Connor has a mischievous glint in his eyes and I lightly chuckled with a smile on my face. Roman looked at everyone and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion wondering why were all staring at him. Knowing Roman, he's a slow learner. "What do you mean?" He leaned back on the stool removing his hands from the table. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because you got the biggest mouth." O'Connor said and I laughed out loud.

"That's for damn sure." Tej commented while Roman shook his head at O'Connor.

"This should be interesting." I said with a smile as I shared a look with Dom, but then it vanished when I saw the look of disappointment. I softly cleared my throat and pushed myself away from the table. "I'm gonna try and get in touch with one of my contacts." I glanced at Desmond and he shook his head.

"You are not getting in contact with him, again are you?" I rolled my eyes at him and his overprotectiveness.

"We're going to need the information to pull this off." I told Desmond and looked at him straight in his eyes. "He's our best bet." Desmond turned his back to me and shook his head. He put his hands on his hips and glanced at me.

"I don't like this." He told me. "I don't trust him." I shrugged my shoulders and clapped my hands to my side.

"But Phil did." That shut Desmond up. He let out a loud sigh and gave me a look. I looked at Dom and I pressed my lips in a thin line. I tore my eyes away from him and looked at Desmond. I took a few steps towards him and whispered to him. "He's one of us." With that I walked away from everyone and headed towards the entrance. This is what I must do. I'm going to make up for my mistakes. I'm not going to disappoint Dom.

However, he and the rest of the team will find out about me and Des. Then I will have to break ties, but it will be the only way to protect them from the dangers of being hunted. The ring from my cellphone pulled me out of my thoughts and reached in my pocket to answer it. I looked at the caller ID and I answered it immediately. "Guess you already knew I was going to call." I told him.

 _"Where are you?"_

"Rio."

 _"Why?"_

"Family business." I told him. I heard him sigh on the other end.

 _"Des with you?"_ I snorted a laugh.

"He didn't want me to contact you."

 _"You should have listened to him."_

"His overprotectiveness is overrated. Plus, you owe me."

 _"That last one didn't count."_ A smiled graced my lips and I shook my head.

"Can you meet me?" There was a pause.

 _"What is that you need?"_

"Information." I heard him snort a laugh.

 _"You're gonna have to give me more than that."_ I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"It's complicated." I said.

 _"Give me a name."_

"Reyes." Another pause from his side and I knew he was turning the wheels in his head.

 _"Is he part of the,"_

"I don't know, but if he is then I need to know. He already destroyed a lot of innocent lives. If he's part of it then I need to take him out. If he was part of our destruction of the order,"

 _"I know. I remember that day."_ I held back the tears as I thought of how many of our brothers and sisters perished that night. It was never the same after that night. Desmond and I tried to save as many as we could, but we didn't save enough. Before I could say anything else, I heard Mia call my name. I sighed.

"I have to go."

 _"I'll call you if I have something."_ I nodded to myself.

"Got it." I walked over to Mia who was sitting by the computer screens. "Be careful." With that I hung up. I saw the security video of the parking garage of the police station and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, that was quick." I muttered out while Mia called in everyone.

"We got it!" Everyone came over to where Mia and I were and stared at the screens.

"Yeah, we're looking at four cameras." O'Connor said and Han commented.

"Yo, that's some high-end shit, too." He glanced at me. "Marker optics. Hundred-degree field-of-view. Ten seconds oscillation." Fuck, Reyes updated everything.

"Yeah, that's a narrow window, man." I silently cursed under my breath and ran my hand through my hair. This is getting more complicated by the second.

"Always one step ahead of us Reyes is." I muttered and Han nodded in agreement.

"Can't we just tap in and replace the image?" Giselle asked and Tej shook his head.

"Na, it's hooked into a digital sync. They would know we were in the system. The best we can do is peek." Tej explained and I shook my head.

"We all knew it wasn't going to be easy." I said and Roman nodded.

"We're going to need some real fast cars to get through this." Roman said and Han added in.

"Not just fast. You got a hard right and a hairpin. We're going to need something agile." I nodded in agreement. Fast cars are one thing, gut agile is going to be a lot harder to find. I glanced at Dom and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You guys mock up a track. O'Connor." He glanced at the former cop and smirked. "Let's go get some cars." Dom said and O'Connor smiled and chuckled.

"Nice." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Boys and their cars. Everyone separated to create a replica of part of the garage. I was heading over towards the other table where Tej has his laptop and started setting up an algorithm in case we were caught on camera. I felt someone come up behind me and I knew who it was.

"You know it would go a lot faster if you weren't breathing down my neck O'Connor." I said without looking away from the screen and my fingers rapidly typing.

"I know what I said was wrong. I didn't mean to bring up Letty. That's on me, but if we're going to work as a team then we need to forget about everything else and focus on the job at hand." I stopped typing and considered O'Connor's deal. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips in a thin line. I hate to admit it, but he's right. If we are going to pull this off then we need to forget about everything else. I can't keep holding a grudge against him. It's not fair, but he took away the only family I have left.

However, he didn't force Letty to be his informant. She volunteered. She wanted out and have the life she and Dom deserve. I can't blame him for that. I sighed and turned around to look at O'Connor. I clenched my fists at my side not knowing what I want to do. I opened my eyes and stared into his blue eyes. If he's truly sorry then I guess I can give him a second chance. I held my hand out and the corner of my lip slightly turned upwards. O'Connor then clasped his hand in mine and gave me a smile.

"Consider this a clean slate." I told him and he chuckled, but nodded in agreement. I glanced over his shoulder and saw Dom waiting for O'Connor. "Better get going. We're going to need those cars to pull this off." O'Connor nodded and headed towards Dom. "O'Connor!" He turned around when I shouted his name and crossed my arms over my chest. "Keep yourself out of trouble." I told him and he gave me a mocking salute meaning he'll try, but trouble always finds him. I watched them get into Dom's car and drive away. I let out a sigh and headed back towards Tej's laptop and continued to type out the rest of my algorithm. Hopefully, no one has caught on to what we're trying to pull off. Hopefully.


	7. A Moment

**Hello everyone! Here is a brand new chapter of A Family's Oath. So in this chapter, this is a touching moment between Seraphina and Brian. Since they decided to put their difference aside to focus on the job at hand, Seraphina now understands why Letty did what she had to do and all of her emotions are all over the place and coming to the conclusion that she has to tell Brian her secret.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters! Nor do I own Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed series! I only own Seraphina Gamora Ortiz!**

 **Enjoy this chapter you guys!**

 **Next up the real exciting part begins! They all meet Agent Hobbs!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A Moment

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

"Okay, O'Connor, give it your best shot." Dom said in the walkie talkie. I looked at the screen were the car is supposed to come around. O'Connor is attempting to avoid being seen by the in a replica of the parking garage of the police station. Mia and I watched O'Connor's blue car get caught on camera. I silently cursed under my breath and Mia frowned and sighed. I glanced at Dom who also saw crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Everyone else became impressed with O'Connor's driving skills, but for this part of the job is going to be a lot harder. Avoiding those cameras are going to be a bitch.

O'Connor's car skidded to a stop on the other side of watch station and got out of the car with an anxious expression.

"How was that one?" He asked. Han and Dom walked over to the railing to meet O'Connor.

"Camera caught you." Han said and O'Connor expressed his disbelief.

"What?" Han nodded and threw one of his chips back into the bag he was holding.

"Yeah, it still caught you." He said and O'Connor scoffed and walked up the metal stairs.

"Man, I was milking the hell out of that thing, too." He stated and Dom sighed.

"We're going to need a faster car." Dom stated and I nodded in agreement. Like I said before this part of the job is going to be a bitch.

Over the last couple of hours, we all had tried the track and we all still got caught by the cameras. Everyone started to get frustrated. We used different cars and everyone had a different style of driving. Even an expert couldn't avoid this kind of track. It's like Reyes is laughing in our faces. I growled under my breath and pushed myself away from the screens. My eyes started to grow tired and I've been staring at them for what it felt like hours. I groaned of tiredness and decided to take a brief nap on the run-down couch. Before I could lay my head against the ruined cushions, laughter reached my ears and a car doing a fender bender at one of the corners of the track. I leaned up trying to see who did it, but I shook my head and laid my head down again.

"That's exactly why your ass ain't been driving." I heard Roman said out loud followed by another round of laughter. I felt someone lifting my head and being rested against what I believe to be is O'Connor's lap. I lazily groaned at him and lazily swatted him on the arm. He softly chuckled as he started playing with my hair.

"When was the last time you got a decent goodnight's sleep?" He asked me and I tiredly sighed.

"Don't remember. Too busy working on the cars and worrying about Desmond." I said as I snuggled further into O'Connor's lap. Hey, there's nothing wrong using a man's lap as a pillow. Plus, I think Mia wants me and O'Connor to be on good terms with each other. He's part of the family now and part of me used to like O'Connor before he decided to tell us he was an FBI agent. I mentally shook my head and a yawn escaped my lips. Don't dwell on the past. It's time to move on like I did when Dom and the family left.

"I'm sure Desmond is okay. Do you know where he was going?" I lazily shrugged my shoulders.

"He didn't say." I mumbled. "But he should have been back by now." O'Connor chuckled.

"He's only been gone two days." I groaned and tried swatting at him again, but I became too tired to hit him.

"Don't be an ass. I worry okay? There's nothing wrong with worry about someone you care about." I heard O'Connor sigh like he was agreeing with me.

"I know the feeling." He said. I know he's talking about Mia. I slightly opened my mouth again, but I heard Roman's voice in the distance.

"That was real solid work. I think camera 3 still caught you, though." He said.

"Are they still working on the track?"

"Afraid so." He said and I mumbled something incoherent. A few minutes later, O'Connor started to get meaning I would lose my pillow.

"No, don't go." I muttered and heard him chuckle in amusement.

"I have to. Tej's present is here." He said and got up, but gently laying me down on the couch again.

"Stupid Tej. Taking away my pillow." I mumbled out and curled up into a ball. I then felt O'Connor's hand gently petting my hair and gently pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"I'll be back." I lazily nodded. Before he could go any further, my hand lazily reached for his wrist. I could feel his blue eyes on me and I cracked mine open.

"I understand why Letty did it." I whispered to him. "She wanted all of us to be a family again." I watch O'Connor kneel in front of me, put his arm around me and rested his head against my shoulder. "She volunteered, didn't she?" I felt O'Connor nod against my shoulder. My hand released his wrist and reached over to cup his cheek. Tears started prickle in my eyes and swallow the lump that's forming in my throat. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." O'Connor shushed me and pulled me into a warm hug. My emotions are getting the better of me. I was never this emotional with anyone expect with Desmond.

Everything I kept bottled up inside of me started to overflow. I couldn't hold it in much longer. I wrapped my arms around O'Connor's shoulders and let the tears flow. O'Connor gently petted my head and rubbed small circles on my back.

"I'm sorry Brian." I told him. I'll make right. For Dom, for Mia and for Brian. I can't leave them behind. No matter how much I need too, but this is my family. They are all that I have left. I know Desmond will want to go dark, but I can't. I can't go dark with Desmond. I need to tell him. When there's still time.


	8. Problems

**Hello everyone! Okay, brief understanding of this chapter. We saw Seraphina and Brian have some sort of understanding with each other and that forming of a brother and sister bond coming into light. Also, the guilt that Brian has for putting Letty out in the field as an informant and leaving Seraphina an orphan weighs heavily on his shoulders. So, of course he wants to make up for that.**

 **Okay, enough of me talking. Time for you guys to enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do not own the Fast and Furious characters! Nor do I own Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed series! I only own Seraphina Gamora Ortiz!**

 **Enjoy this chapter you guys!**

Chapter 8: Problems

 **Brian O'Connor's POV**

I heard the guys drilling the cargo box and removing the side of it. I heard Tego speak to Tej who stared at the vault in disbelief. I couldn't help, but smirk at Tej expression and shook my head. I glanced down at Seraphina who fell back to sleep from her emotional break down. She nestled in my lap with her head rest against my shoulder and my arms around her waist and shoulders. She has changed so much. She grew up. Everything she did was for survival. She tried to survive on the streets for a little bit until her accident happened. It led her to believe the accident wasn't really an accident. Someone was trying to kill her, but then Desmond the savior he is saved Seraphina from death itself.

"That's the piggy bank you ordered." Tego told Tej and he hacker shook his head.

"You're kidding me." Tej said and I yelled out.

"Yup!" Tej looked over at me and I just smiled at him.

"Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?" Tej asked and Han explained with a smirk on his face.

"Well, we had a life before you met us." Han said. Tej walked towards the vault and sighed.

"All right, I'll get to work on the electronic tumbler, but there's still another problem." Tej then pointed to the scanner on the vault. Shit. "Palm scanner." I groaned in frustration and leaned my head back. Damn. "And without Reyes' handprint, Houdini himself couldn't open this bitch." Tej is right. Without Reyes' handprint for the palm scanner, where never going to that vault open.

"How do you know it's Reyes' handprint?" Rico asked and Tej raised an eyebrow at Rico.

"You got $100 million in a safe. You going to put somebody else's handprint on it?" Tej said. I nodded in agreement. Tej does have a point. Reyes' wouldn't be stupid enough to put someone else's hand print of his own vault. I shook my head and tightened my arms around Seraphina. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I pushed her hair back and a small smile graced my lips. She's been through so much. Desmond may have saved her life, but her life was already ruined when Dom and his family went on the run. They had to leave her behind. He didn't want too, but Dom had no choice and I was to blame. I never meant to leave her homeless let alone defend herself on the streets. I'm just glad Desmond found her and took her in. I heard Tego and Rico started to argue again and I chuckled as they argue until Roman asked Tej a good question.

"How are we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?" I glanced at Dom. He has a plan. He's going to send Han out to get Reyes' handprint.

"Han." Dom's voice echoed through the air and Han looked at Dom. "You're up." Dom then pushed himself away from the railing and started to walk down the stairs. Han started to walk away and do what he does best. I gave him a thumbs' up and he nodded.

"Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff." He said. I noticed Giselle gaze at Han and couldn't, but think she probably has a thing for him.

"Let's go. I'll drive." She said. Han stared after her and I smirked at him. I looked at Dom who had a smirk on his face. Yeah, Han's hooked on her. While they do their part, Tej and Roman start working on the vault. Mia is working the laptop while Dom comes over here. He sits down next to me and glances at Seraphina.

"Finally fell asleep, huh?" He asked and I nodded.

"She understood why Letty did what she had to do." I told him. "She wanted to have a life again without having to look over her shoulders. She wanted to be with Seraphina again." I said and Dom nodded. "Letty searched for Seraphina every day. Wondering if her little sister was still alive or dead." I said to Dom. I glanced away at him and gazed down at Seraphina. How could Seraphina live a life like this? I remember the day I told Letty that Seraphina disappeared, she was devastated. She didn't want to believe it, but when I told her about the car accident and showed her the pictures of Seraphina's blue charger.

It broke her. Letty truly believe Seraphina was dead, but here we are now. Letty is dead and Seraphina is still alive. I should admire what Seraphina is doing, but I question what she's doing in her life. Being part of something where she must kill, that's not what I want for her and I don't think that's what Letty would want her to do either. She may not be here to protect her little sister, so I must step up. For Letty.

"I still blame myself Dom." I confessed.

"Brian," I shook my head and continued.

"If I hadn't used Letty to be an informant for Braga's cartel, she would still be alive and here with Seraphina." I pressed my lips in a thin line and shook my head. "I didn't mean to rip you guys apart." I said. "I need to make this right." I finally looked at Dom with tears shining in my eyes. "I have to do this. For her." I looked back down at Seraphina's sleeping form and back at Dom. "For Seraphina and Letty." Dom nodded understanding what I have to do. I'm going to be there for Seraphina. She needs another older brother. I'm going to be there for her. No matter what. A beeping sound came from the laptop and Seraphina snorted awake and tumbled out of my lap. She groaned, but quickly rushed up to her feet and darted towards the laptop. Dom and I shared a look and we both got up and followed her. Seraphina's fingers were flying across the keys with Mia standing next to her. Their eyes were wide and Mia started to panic.

"Oh, no. Guys, guys! Guys, we have a problem." Mia shouted out. I walked on the other side of Seraphina who banged her fist against the table in frustration. I looked at the screen and saw all our faces appear on the screen.

"The whole team just got burnt." I shouted over my shoulder and looked back at the screen. Seraphina typed away on the keyboard trying to figure out what went wrong with her algorithm. She banged her fist again on the table while everyone else started to gather around.

"Fuck! Someone hacked through my firewall. Damnit!" I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she shook her head.

"Now we're all wanted." Mia said and reached for her shoulder and gently rubbed it for comfort too. Seraphina continues to type and try to find out what went wrong. She brought up some files and a profile that I thought I never would see again.

"How did this happen?" Giselle asked and Seraphina answered.

"US Diplomatic Security Services issued the warrants." She answered and leaned her elbow against the table. "Agent L. Hobbs." I moved closer to the laptop and narrowed my eyes at the screen.

"Hold on one second." I moved my finger over the mouse pad and double tapped on Hobbs' file. "Hey, Dom." I pulled it up the file and glanced at Dom. "Is that the guy you saw in the favela?" I asked him and he looked at the photo of Hobbs.

"Yeah." He said and I sighed.

"You know him?" I looked at Seraphina then at everyone else and nodded.

"Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." I glanced at everyone. Giselle seemed nervous and Tej sighed.

"So, he's good." Tej said and I nodded.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call. Because he never misses his mark." I said. "This guy is Old Testament. Blood, bullets, wrath of God. That's his style."

"Sounds like a mercenary if you ask me." I looked down at Seraphina who gave up and pushed the laptop towards Mia. I nodded my head at her.

"More or less." I said and Mia raised an eyebrow at me.

"And right now, he's hunting us?" Mia asked and I nodded. I glanced at Dom who stared down at the floor.

"Dom, we got to move up our timeline." Han said and Roman agreed.

"Yeah, but how?" He asked. "This thing's already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses." He said. Giselle slightly nodded her head agreeing with Roman. I glanced down at Seraphina who stared intently at Hobbs's photo. I lightly squeezed her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"You okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded right away and glanced at Roman.

"If anything, we need more room to breathe." I looked at Dom and we shared a look. He's got a plan.

"Roman's right." Everyone besides me and Seraphina. We both understood what Dom was thinking. Everyone else exchanged looks with each other and expressed questionable look at Dom. "Think we need to get some fresh air." We all nodded and everyone dispersed to get ready. I looked at Mia who gave me a tight lip smile.

"You okay staying here for a little bit?" I asked and Mia nodded.

"I'll be okay, but I'm more worried about you and Dom." I smiled at her, moved towards her and kissed the top of her head. I glanced at Seraphina who pushed herself away from the table and walked towards the other side of the factory.

"I'm more worried about Sera." I said with a frown expression. Mia nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Please keep her safe." She whispered to me and I nodded. I pulled Mia into a hug and she returned it.

"You have my word, I'll keep her safe. Hobbs doesn't know who she is or where she's been in the last five years. If anything popped up on Hobbs radar, he can't connect her to Letty. I made sure I erased the relations between her and Letty. To keep her safe." Mia nodded against my chest and tightened her hold on me.

"Watch each other's backs." I nodded and gently pressed my lips against her forehead. I looked over at Seraphina who was getting ready as was everyone else. I made a promise. I'm going to keep that promise. I'm going to keep this family together. No matter what.


	9. A Party and the Stand Off

**Hello everyone! This is the chapter were the gang finally meet Hobbs and his team along with two very familiar faces appear in this chapter. This is a longer chapter where we get to see how Seraphina and the gang go to the street party and have a good time. Plus some more Seraphina and Brian brother and sister relationship. I was really excited when I finished this chapter when I was at Barnes and Nobles to write and read for a little bit. I needed to get out of the house for a little bit. So I'll try to finish half of the next chapter tonight and hopefully finish it tomorrow before I go to work tomorrow at 2:30pm. Then the rest of the weekend I will continue to write and type my fingers away.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters! Nor do I own Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed series! I only own Seraphina Gamora Ortiz!**

 **Enjoy this chapter you guys!**

 **See ya later!**

Chapter 9: A Party and the Stand Off

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

The night has arrived as everyone got in their cars to set out to Diogo's while Mia stayed behind and motor us. I smoothed out my dark red and blue plaid shirt of dust while I wear a black tube top under it along with my dark blue jean shorts. I wasn't overly comfortable with how short my jean shorts are, but I needed to blend in with everyone else and thanks to Giselle who helped me pick out this outfit. I became grateful. I double checked my black combat boots and made sure they were all laced up. I grabbed my black gun holster and clipped it on my belt. I glanced around one more time then walked towards Brian. Yes, I started call him Brian instead O'Connor.

When I realized, Letty volunteered to be an informant for the Braga cartel, I understand what she was doing. She wanted us to be a family again. She wanted to free Dom. She wanted Dom out of this life. I should have known. I blamed Brian for everything that happened to my sister. I directed all my anger towards Brian who was only helping our family. I guess I'm the one to blame too. If I didn't run off with Desmond, Letty would know that I'm alive. However, there would be no way how to explain the car accident and how I'm supposed to be dead.

"Sera!" Brian's voice snapped me out of my own thoughts as I looked over to him where he's by Dom's black charger. I quickly walked over to the ex-cop and gave him a small wave.

"Still no word from Desmond?" He asked as I walked up to him. I sighed and shook my head.

"If it's something important to help us with the job then he's usually gone for three days. He'll probably be back tomorrow morning." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, if this is about what you told me earlier than it should help us in the long run." He said and I nodded in agreement. Brian knows mine and Desmond secret. That were assassins. Part of the Brotherhood. Working within the shadows. To bring the truth of corruption to the light. To bring more good than harm. To protect the innocent. That's the code they honor. And how Hobbs knows about us assassins. That's how we ended up on the FBI's most wanted. Because of Hobbs. He was there when the Governor of California was almost assassinated. Even though we intervened the attempt, Hobbs pursued us when we made our escape. That's why I tensed when Mia said Hobbs and show us the picture. Though, he doesn't know that me and Desmond are the assassins that saved the Governor, doesn't mean he won't stop trying to hunt us. I am truly afraid of Hobbs. A hand gently laid on my shoulder and snapped me out of my thoughts again. I slightly jumped at the sudden contact and shook my head a little. "You sure you don't want to stay here?" Brian asked and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. I can do this." I reassured him and I can tell he's going to be in older brother mode when we get to Diogo's. I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but I didn't have the heart to do it. So instead, I patted his arm and started to climb in the back of Dom's car. I heard him chuckle and went around and got into the front seat. Dom then came to the driver's seat and glanced over his shoulder to look at me.

"You ready?" He asked me. I gave him a smirk and leaned my elbows on Brian's and Dom's head rests.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dom chuckled and turned on the car.

"Ride or die." Both Brian and I nodded. We both shared a look and smirks appeared on our faces.

"Ride or die." We both said and Dom sped out of the factory.

It didn't take us long to get to Diogo's which is located under a bridge or something like that. Dom and Brian got out first then Brian helped me out of the back seat and put his arm around my shoulders. I saw the biggest eating shit grin on his face and his blue eyes gleam with glee.

"Home sweet home." A huge smile appeared on my face and laughed out loud and led me towards where everyone and I mean everyone were gathered. I looked around in amazement with all the beautiful cars, beautiful men and women dancing or talking around the cars. The music echoed throughout the night's air and people talking and laughing. I did see most of the women wearing short dresses and I mean very short dresses or bikinis, wearing fancy or cheap jewelry, but they didn't care.

Brian led me towards the baby blue color car and sat right down the edge of the car's hood. Roman started talking with a pretty dark skin woman wearing a purple silk dress with black knee high heeled boots and a blonde woman with tan skin wearing a blue top and blue and white poka dot shorts and wearing gold strapped high heels. Han leaned against a car that was two away from us, Tej sneaked away from us and waited for Hobbs to arrive so he's hiding in the crowd. Tego and Rico were talking with some beautiful women and Diogo as well. Dom leaned against the edge of his charger and watched everyone make conversations.

I felt Brian's hand gently wrap around my wrist and still had the biggest grin on his face. He pulled me towards him and made me sit in between his legs and wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of my head and listened to Roman's sweet talking the ladies. I chuckled with a smile on my face and shook my head. I rested my hands-on Brian's wrists and leaned against Brian's chest. Yeah, he is the older brother. The annoying and childish older brother.

"Enjoying the party?" I heard Brian ask over the loud music and I nodded.

"I can't remember the last time I've been to a party like this. It's amazing!" I told him and I felt him nod against my head. I laughed with a smile on my face and continued to listen to Roman. It felt like hours went by as we waited for Hobbs to arrive, but I didn't have to worry for too long because a hard voice called out Dom.

"Hey, Toretto." I froze in Brian's arms and looked over and saw Hobbs and his team taking fast strides towards us. Roman frowned when he saw this and put both his arms around the two women he was talking too and led them to the side. Dom slowly turned around to look at the big tan muscle man that's twice my size. I slightly gazed at him up and down, he's wearing tan cargo pants, black tight fitting t-shirt, brown tactical vest over his t-shirt and black combat boots. I slightly gulped down the lump in my throat and glanced at Brian. My honey nut brown eyes met with his bright blue eyes. His arms tightened around me and I sink further into his chest. I glanced at Roman who took a few steps closer to me and Brian. There's the other annoying older brother I was looking for.

"You're under arrest." Hobbs said in his authority demand voice as his team tried to circle around us. I glanced at Dom who stared at Hobbs with a blank expression. I didn't mean too, but my gaze connected Hobbs when he scanned all of us. His dark brown eyes stared at mine for a second until I tore my honey nut brown eyes away and tightened my grip on Brian's wrists. He must have felt this because I felt his lips pressed to my ear telling me 'he's not going to hurt you' and pressed his lips to my temples.

"Arrest?" Dom said as he glanced around us. Roman shifted on his feet and moved closer to me and Brian. "I don't feel like I'm under arrest." He then asked Brian the same thing, but he didn't even look at him. "How about you, Brian?" Brian looked at Dom, removing the closeness of his head from mine and shook his head.

"No, not a bit." He told Dom. Hobbs then glanced over towards us. Brian looked at Hobbs while I kept my eyes on my lap. I can feel Hobbs hard stare on me and shifted in Brian's lap. The hairs on my neck started to stand up and glanced up at my now older brother. He looked at Hobbs dead in the eye with a small grin turning upwards from the corner of his mouth. "Not even a little bit." He stated. I looked at Hobbs who intently stared at the two of us.

"Just give it a minute. It'll sink in." He said without breaking eye contact with either of us. I looked at Dom while Brian stared down at Hobbs and his team. I watched Dom survey Hobbs' team and his eyes landed on the Brazilian policewoman more specifically her neck. I looked towards her and slightly jumped in Brian's lap though I didn't give any reaction in my facial expression. She's wearing Letty's necklace. I felt the tears burn in my eyes, but I blinked them away to make sure nobody saw them. "We didn't kill those feds." Brian's voice snapped me out of my daze and I glanced away from the woman. "That was Reyes." He told them, but Hobbs wouldn't have it.

"I don't give a shit." I slightly shook my head and quietly mumbled something under my breath. "I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk." Brian slightly scoffed and glanced away from Hobbs.

"Yeah, that sounds like a real hero." I scoffed out loud and slightly shook my head.

"A hero?" I thought out loud. "Hero doesn't define for what he stands for." Hobbs gave me a hard look and I glared at him. "If you want to see a real hero?" I glanced at everyone and back at Hobbs. "The alien attack back in Manhattan. A man out of time, a man in a suit of armor, a demi-god, a man who can turned into a giant rage green monster and two master assassins. Those are the real heroes." I said with a slight grin, but then it vanished. "Or the man who sacrificed his life to bring those heroes together who still believed in them until his last dying breath." Silenced filled the air as I stared down at Hobbs. "Now that's a real hero." I proudly said out loud and felt Brian's arm and his body try to scoot away when Hobbs took a couple of steps towards us.

"That's funny." Brian and looked up at him. "From a guy who took an oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for." Hobbs then looked at Dom. "Or some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench." I bolted from Brian's arms and glared at Hobbs.

"Hey!" I shouted at him as Brian caught my arm. Hobbs ignored me and stared at Dom.

"Yeah, real tough. You turn around and put your hands behind you back." I ripped my arm from Brian's grasp and took a few strides in between Dom and Hobbs. I glared up at him and felt rage boil in my veins. I felt Dom come right up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. This guy doesn't know who he's dealing with. He may have read Dom's file, but he doesn't know the full story. I clenched my fists at my side restraining myself from having to kill Hobbs. Assassin's style.

"I don't think so." He said and Hobbs moved a step closer to me and Dom.

"Your mistake is thinking you got a goddamn choice, boy." I felt Hobbs grab my wrist and spun me around where my back was to his chest. I shrieked at the sudden movement, his arm wrapped around my shoulders in a tight grip and his other arm around my waist preventing me to escape. Brian jumped from his spot of the car and he and Roman tried to take steps towards us, but Hobbs' team pointed their guns at them. Dom gave Hobbs an angry expression and if looks could kill, Hobbs would be dead. I started to struggle under his hold on me and growled under my breath.

"And your mistake?" Dom growled out. "Is grabbing my partner's sister using her as a human shield." I grunted in struggle as I try to find a way out of Hobbs' grip. I gritted my teeth together as Hobbs' hold tightened even further.

"Is, that right?" Hobbs taunted and I growled at him.

"Let me go you oversized prick!" I half shouted and continued to struggle against his hold. A memory flash through my mind to the first time I was captured. How I struggled to break free. How I was tortured. How they violated me. Tears burned in my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of anyone besides Brian. I told him what happened to me and vowed he would protect me when Dom or Desmond couldn't. I will not give in to my emotions. I will not let Hobbs use them against me. Tension filled the air as Dom and Hobbs stare each other down while the team stared down at Hobbs' team. My honey nut brown eyes caught something and stared in disbelief. An arrowhead was pointed at Hobbs' head and a familiar voice made Hobbs froze.

"I let her go if I were you." My breath hitched as I looked towards the man who's holding Hobbs at arrow point. "Not unless you want me to release this arrow in that thick head of yours." He threatened. Hobbs didn't move or release me until another voice rang out.

"I listen to him Hobbs." I heard another familiar voice and glanced over Hobbs arm and saw someone I never thought I would see. The man out of time himself stood next to Brian. He took a step towards Hobbs and I. "Barton is inching of letting go of his arrow." He said as Hobbs' arm tightened around my shoulders that's close to my neck. I could feel his sweat drip on the back of my neck which made me involuntary sent chills down my spine. It felt like I can hardly breathe. I stretched my neck a little, but that made Hobbs even more tense.

"Do you really want to go down this road Hobbs!? Cause I have no problem letting go of this arrow! Let her go! Now!" I could hear the worry in his voice. This is started to get out of hand. As if on instincts, Hobbs' hold on me started to loosen. I became confused at first, but I didn't care. I threw Hobbs' arms away from my body, stumbled back and glared at Hobbs. I turned to walk over to Brian, but Hobbs grabbed my wrist and I snapped. Without remorse, I threw a punch at his face and before I could do anything else, Brian grabbed me and started to pull me away from Hobbs. The man grunted in pain and held the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Wannabe Hulk bastard." I said to Hobbs in Russian and felt the captain's hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, there's no need to bring the Hulk into this." He led me to Brian who immediately wrapped his arms around me and led me back to the car we were sitting on. He pressed his lips firmly to my temple and I felt Roman's hand gently rubbing my back to calm my nerves down. I noticed Giselle and Han were closer to us and expressed their worries for me. I glanced over to Dom and the others and watched Hobbs who is still at arrow point.

"The next time you use her as a human shield, I won't hesitate to kill your muscle ass."

"Barton." The captain called him out and nodded. "I think he understands." He said and Barton lowered his bow and arrow. He put his arrow back into his metallic quiver along with his bow and scoffed.

"Yeah, he better." He muttered and walked over to us. I wiggled out of Brian's embrace and launched myself at Barton. He grunted as I made impact to his stomach, but he wrapped his arms around me and chuckled.

"You both shouldn't be here." I mumbled into his chest, but he ignored me and patted my head affectionally.

"Nice to see you too." He said. I pulled away and stared at him with a serious expression.

"I'm serious." I sternly said. "You shouldn't have come." I whispered, but he cupped the back of my neck and pulled me towards him.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to base." I nodded against his chest, pulled away from him and walked back over to Brian. I sat right back into his lap while he wrapped his arms around me protectively. Barton walked over to Giselle and they both shook hands in a friendly matter. Giselle smiled at Barton in a matter to make him rub the back of his neck nervously and let out a sheepish laugh. I'm gonna take a wild guess he went undercover in the cartel scene. I smirked at Barton who started to shift on his feet trying to come up with an explanation. It's fun watching him squirm under Giselle's hard gaze.

"Come on, boss." I looked away from Barton and looked over at Dom and Hobbs. One of his men came up to him and tried to pull him away. "Another day." Hobbs remained unmoved until the captain stood next to Dom.

"I would advise you listen to him Hobbs." The muscle man looked at the captain who gave him a tight lip grin. "You really want to ruin a nice night like this? Or are you that self-absorbed in arresting these people while putting your job on the line?" Well, damn Captain America just burned Hobbs.

"I'll see you soon, Toretto." I silently sighed in relief and felt my shoulders slump a little when Hobbs finally gave in. It probably hurt his pride, but who cares. He's finally leaving and so is the rest of his team.

"I look forward to it, cop." Dom said back to him while Hobbs and his team started to retreat to their vehicles. I felt Brian release the breath he was holding in and heavily leaned against my back. I think about mostly everyone was sighing in relief that Hobbs and his team are finally leaving. He had to ruin everybody's night, but then again, it was Dom's idea to come out into the open to lure Hobbs here. Though, we didn't know how intense it was going to be. I looked over at the retreating team and noticed Hobbs' stare me up and down. Giselle noticed this and put herself right in Hobbs' view of me. I glanced away from them and gaze down at my hands in my lap.

"He's not done with me," I said to Brian who sighed and tightened his hold on me. "Isn't he?" I felt Brian shake his head against my back and I lowered my head.

"No." I closed my eyes and the tears I was holding back finally fell. The cheers of laughter and shouts of joys were ignored by the entire team. We had a small victory over Hobbs and his team, but there is only a matter of time Hobbs will find and capture us. Time is not on our side. Not this time.


	10. This is Family

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took awhile to post this chapter. I was trying to figure out how to end this chapter and it became a little difficult, but it's finally here. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. So, Desmond is not going to appear towards the end of the story. I have other plans for him. I am going to have him appear in the next installment of the series, but I want to focus on Seraphina first then I'll bring Desmond back again. So the next installment, I was thinking a Marvel movie or another movie or TV series? Which one do you want to see next?**

 **1\. Arrow Season 1**

 **2\. Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

 **3\. The Amazing Spider-Man**

 **Those are the three that I can think of. If any of you guys think of something else, let me know in the review comment area or cast your vote to the three choice I have right up there. This story is almost coming to an end. I'm really excited you guys. I cannot wait to see how you guys will react. Okay enough of me talking. Time to read.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters! Nor Desmond from the Assassin's Creed series! NOR do I own any of the Marvel characters! I only own Seraphina Gamora Ortiz!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: This Is Family

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

"How are feeling today?" I grunted incoherence at Rogers and rubbed my tired crusted eyes with the back of my hand. Last night felt like a blur, but it all came back in an instant when I woke up in the early morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. I remembered I started to silently cry so no one could hear me, but I felt someone wrap their arms around me and lay my head their lap and their fingers gently comb through my hair. I knew it wasn't Mia. So, it had to have been Giselle. She's the only other woman here. She gave me comfort, but she wasn't the only one up. Captain Rogers sat next to Giselle and started to tell me some of his war stories to try and get me to smile or laugh. I guess it worked because I fell right back to sleep. Half of the day is gone and I'm still in my gray sweatpants and in one of Brian's t-shirts that doesn't fit me well. I'm just happy I remembered to put on my regular shoes before I walked out of here.

"Bite me Rogers." I mumbled out as I sat in the chair next to him and leaned my arms on the table so I could rest my head on them. I heard him chuckle and put his arm around my shoulders. I groaned and rolled my head over to look at Rogers who's smiling down at me. I flipped him off and muttered a 'fuck you' at him. He chuckled at me with a smile on his face and shook his head. "What's everyone been doing today and why didn't you wake me up?" I asked Rogers and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really. Mia went out to get some food for us so she went to the market, Tej are keeping an eye out for Hobbs and his team. Giselle is cleaning her gun while Roman and Brian are talking about cars and Dom and Han are looking over the plans again. So, it's been a lay low kind of day." I tiredly nodded and let out a sigh.

"Where's Barton?" My voice kind of cracked when I asked Rogers and he pointed up to the ceiling.

"Getting a bird's eye view." I raised my eyebrow at him and slightly glanced up. "He's outside." I nodded, but then looked back at Rogers.

"Did you say Mia went to the market?" I asked and Rogers nodded. "Did she go by herself?" Rogers sighed and grabbed his beer.

"She said she can take care of herself." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mia threatened you, didn't she?" Rogers didn't even try to deny it and started to fidget in his seat.

"Yeah," He nervously took a sip of his beer and I scoffed at him. He glared at me and shook his head. I laid my head back down on my arms as my eyes started to close, but I noticed something new. I looked over on the other side where Dom and Han where and saw four new cars that labeled police on the side. I raised eyebrows and looked at Rogers. He must have noticed my look and put his beer bottle down on the table. "When Han was practicing on the track last night, he was close, but it wasn't enough. Camera still caught him. So, Han had pointed out that the window is too small and that there had to be a better way to get pass the cameras. So, Dom suggested they take a ride only they all went into the van and come back late last night with not only one, but four police cars." Rogers explained as I scrunched up my eyebrows and slowly nodded.

"That actually might work better than the cars we were going to use." Rogers nodded and took another sip of his beer. I started to look around and saw Brian working on one of the police car's tire until he looked up and his expression turned into anger. I followed his gaze and saw Mia and what appears to be an old friend. A smile broke out on my face and I sprang from my seat. Brian immediately got up and charged towards Vince, but Mia stopped him and told him it was okay. I ignored the two and ran towards Vince. He saw me, a smile grace his lips and opened his arms. I launched myself at him, felt his arms wrapped around me and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and heard him laugh loudly.

"Ah, baby girl." Vince held me close to him and kissed the top of my head. "It's been so long." I nodded against his chest and let out a sigh. "I thought we lost you too." I chuckled with a smile on my face and pulled away from him to look at him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I told him and he just lightly laughed it off. We both turned towards Mia and Brian who looked a little skeptical at Vince, but Dom's voice rang in the factory.

"You hungry?" We all looked over at Dom and Han who glimpsed up at Vince then went back to looking at the plans. Dom didn't even have to look up when Vince answer him back while Mia, Brian and Roman exchanged looks with each other. I still had the stupid smile on my face and could care less when I started jumping on the ball of my feet.

"Yeah, sure." Vince said and Dom still didn't look up.

"Good." Dom finally looked over at Vince and us. "Because you're saying grace." I let out a squeak and lunged at Vince once again. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Brian took a step towards Vince and held out his hand. Vince then reached out and shook Brian's hand.

"Thanks, Vince." He said. I looked up at Vince who nodded and Brian gave him a smile. I grabbed Vince hand that was on my shoulder and started pulling him away from Mia, Brian and Roman.

"I want you to meet someone." I told him and started to pull him towards Rogers. The smile on my face never left. A few hours have gone by, everyone had a beer in their hand. Clint finally came inside and put his bow and the rest of his stuff away with mine in another room of the factory. Tego and Rico, well, it's more like burning our food on the grill, Giselle sat near the table with Rogers having a conversation and cleaning her guns, Vince stepped away to help Dom work on a car while Brian and Mia were sitting near the laptop watching everyone have a good time. Hans and Tej were sitting on the couch while Roman was sitting on a stool and started to have a conversation. I came over and sat in the middle of Hans and Tej while I took a sip of my beer.

"So, we in Brazil. It's the good life." He said and Tej nodded.

Yeah." Tej said while Hans and I nodded in agreement. Brazil is nice this time of year, but then again, I haven't had a vacation in a long time because of the life style I choose, but that's on me. I can't really blame anyone, but myself.

"So, you got a little more than $10 or $11 million coming. What you going to do with your money?" Roman asked and I looked at Tej as well as Han. He raised his eyebrows at Roman.

"Me?" He said and Roman nodded. Both me and Han waited for Tej to answer. He thought about and sighed. "Actually, man, I been thinking about opening up a garage back home." Tej said. "Place where people can bring their cars and not get completely ripped off. You know what I mean?" He said and I couldn't help, but agree. Most car garage rip off their customers with the price of their repairs. It's unfair and taking advantage of their customers. It's a good idea.

"Really?" Roman asked with a confused expression on his face. Tej nodded at his idea.

"Yeah." Tej answered.

"So, your dream is to start a day job?" My eyebrows furrowed together and I took another sip of my beer while listening to Roman's nonsense. "That's stupid. Like, why would," Tej shook his head and interrupted Roman before he could finish his sentence.

"No, it's not stupid at all. I love what I do." I reach out and patted Tej shoulder and gave him a big smile.

"Good for you Tej. I know a lot of people would appreciate you giving them a fair price for fixing up their cars." I told him and he smiled back at me. Tej wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulled me close to him and gave me a hug.

"I like this girl." Tej said and I burst out laughing. Han gave us slightly grin and Roman shook his head.

"I don't know, man. That don't make no sense to me." I chuckled a little at Roman and shook my head. "So, what about you Sera? What are you going to do with your money sweetheart?" Roman asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really know." I answered honestly. "I've never really thought about it." It's the truth. At first, I was gonna use the money to finally get off the grid with Desmond, but now I don't know what I want. Ever since we heard about Coulson's death, I've been slowly spiraling out of control. In a good kind of way. I've finally understand what Letty was trying to do, I've come to peace with Brian, and Clint and Rogers are here to help in any way they can and it's the first time I've seen them since the Manhattan attacks. All of this started to make me think or rethink about my decision of going off the grid. I glanced at Roman then Tej then Han. I gave them a somber smile and stared at the beer bottle in my hands. "Home." I said. I took a sip of my beer and sighed. "A place where I can call home." I glanced at Tej who nodded and Han who gave me a look of sympathy. I sighed and stared at the beer in my hands again. Roman got up from his seat and asked us if anyone needed another around. Tej, Hans and I both shook our heads and Roman walked away. Just thinking about something to call home made me think of all the memories of me and Letty. A lone tear tracked down my cheek and I sniffed a little.

"Home." I glanced at Han. "A place to call home." I nodded at Han and wiped the tear away with my finger.

"I'm tired of running. Tired of having to look over my shoulders. I guess I'm tired of the way I've been living." I looked at Han with my glistened tears in my eyes. "Even though, I'll be giving up on everything I worked so hard for, but I know it will be the right decision." I calmly said and Han nodded while taking a sip of his beer.

"Then we'll help you find a place to call home." Han said.

"Yeah, your one of us now." Tej said. "You can count on us." He said and I chuckled while I mustered up a smile. I blinked the tears away and got up from my seat to stretch my legs.

"Are you serious right now?" Roman shouted out and we all looked towards Brian and Mia who were laughing a little while Roman looked over towards Dom and Vince who were just walking in to join the rest of us. "Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile?" Roman laughed as everyone started to come over and congrats Brian and Mia. I furrowed my eyebrows together and felt someone walk up to me. I saw it was Rogers and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Mia's pregnant." My eyes slightly widened and smile stretched across my face. I beamed at them with happiness and wrapped my arm around Rogers waist. He led me towards them and moved myself away from Rogers so I could give Mia a hug. She pulled me into a hug while Brian and Roman continued to argue.

"That was a baby gift." Roman happily said.

"No, that's messed up." Mia and I both burst out laughing while Brian wrapped both of his arms around me and Mia's shoulders and pulled us close to him. "No, you're not taking that from me." He said while Tej walked up to join in on the conversation.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second." All three of us looked at Tej who smirked. "So, did he just smack the ass or did he grab and hold on to it?" We all started to burst out laughing while Brian tried to hide his face behind Mia's head. "Which one was it?" Tej asked and Brian just shook his head with a smile as everyone else came over and gave congratulations to Mia and Brian. I saw Dom hold up his beer bottle and called out a toast. We all held up our beer bottles.

"Toast." We all gathered around in one big circle as Dom made one of his famous speech.

"Money will come and go. We know that." I felt Brian's arm wrap around my shoulders and brought me closer to him and Mia. She looped her arms around mine and leaned her head against my shoulder. "But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here." We all slightly nodded. I really do wish Desmond was here. If he wasn't back in three days then that means he found something that could lead to the remaining Templars that were connected to Reyes. Meaning he probably won't be coming back. "Right now." A lone tear ran down my cheek as Dom held up his beer bottle. "To family." He said in Italian and we all raised our bottles and said, 'to family' in Italian too. I took a sip of my beer and ignored the tear running down my cheek. I felt Brian kiss the top of my head and Mia gently kissed my cheek. Dom looked at us with a smile full of love and happiness, but I know he's still hurting because of Letty. I don't blame him. I do miss Desmond, but I know what he's doing is for the greater good. I don't want to lose him.

"Seraphina." I looked up at Rogers who expressed his worry for me. I gave him a smile and nodded. The laughter of everyone else snapped me out of my worry thoughts. I could see their happiness in their eyes, the excitement buzzing in the air. We are less than 24 hours of our lives change. The money I need to find a place to call home. I don't know how I will get Desmond's share to him, but I know he'll let me know when he's coming back. I am both excited and afraid. Excited because it will change our lives and afraid because if one thing goes wrong then we'll either be dead or captured by Hobbs and his team. But we'll get through this. We always do, but it's different this time. We'll just have to see.


	11. Dom vs Hobbs vs Asassin

**Hello everyone! I meant to post this up on Thursday night, but I was too tired to finish so I waited until I had the day off which is today.**

 **So, this chapter has all the action! We see Seraphina in action for the first time and the fight between Dom and Hobbs. God, it was exciting to write this. Although, I did have trouble writing the fight scene for Seraphina. I can imagine it in my head, but when I write it takes me awhile to actually write it out to what I'm seeing in my head. I used some of Natasha's fighting scenes from Iron Man 2 and went from there. It kind of sucks so sorry if I mess up, I'm working a little better, but it's still rough around the edges. However, I hope you guys like this chapter, I've been waiting a long time to write this out.**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters! Nor do I own any of the characters from Marvel! NOR do I own Desmond Miles from the Assassin's Creed series!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **See ya later!**

Chapter 11: Dom vs Hobbs vs Assassin

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

"I'm all set." Roman called out to everyone. Han walked past him, gave him a nod and looked towards Rico.

"Yo, Santos. Van good?" Han called out to Rico and nodded.

"You know we're always good, bro." He said and Han nodded. Giselle was loading her weapon while everyone else was getting ready for their part of the plan. I'm next to Mia with the laptop listening to the police radio and tracking Hobbs and his team. Rogers is next to Giselle loading his gun while Clint is checking all his arrowheads on the other side of Giselle and Rogers. They were going to stay here with Mia and Vince in case something goes wrong and get them out safely. I will be running coms on a motorcycle that Rogers snatched for me and listening for any police chatter on the radio. And mostly be a distraction for the police. Which is good enough for me.

"Hobbs is on the other side of the city." Mia shouted out to everyone and I chimed in.

"We're not going to get a better window." I said directly to Dom. "We need to move now." Dom nodded and rolled up the plans in his hands.

"Okay, guys, it's show time!" Everyone went to their respective vehicles, Rogers holstered his gun in the back of his jeans and walked over to me. "First team in position, let's go." Tego quickly walked past Dom, Rogers and I over to the van were Rico was waiting.

"Come on, let's do this." Roman got into his police car, Giselle started up her motorcycle and Tego and Rico started up the van. I looked at my wrist communicator and pressed my finger to my ear piece.

"Coms check." I said and waited for everyone to respond.

 _"Roman checking in."_

 _"Han checking in."_

 _"Tej checking in."_

 _"This is Giselle checking in."_

 _"Rico and Tego checking in."_

 _"Hawkeye reads you loud and clear."_ I nodded and looked at Rogers.

"We're good." Rogers nodded and looked towards Dom.

"Everyone's checked in." Dom nodded.

"Give them the green light." He said to me and I nodded.

"You guys are clear. Stay safe and don't die." I released my finger from my ear com and looked at Rogers. He gave me an amusing look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that's encouraging." I rolled my eyes and shook my head with a smile on my lips. I started to walk away from Rogers until he grabbed my arm. I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and noted the serious expression he was giving me.

"You sure you don't want to tell them?" He asked and I knew what he was asking me. I pressed my lips in a thin line then sighed.

"Brian already knows. I don't know if I should get ready or not, but I have a feeling I might to need too." I told him truthfully and Rogers nodded. He glanced around. Mia and Brian were already getting cozy before he leaves and Dom was talking with Vince. He looked back at me and nodded.

"You might as well. Something feels off." I nodded and hurried over to the other side of the factory. There was a place I found which is a hidden office. I grabbed my black duffle bag and opened it up.

"This is it." I thought to myself out loud. "This is what I have to do." With that I quickly changed and put on my Assassin's gear. Within five minutes, I was strapping on my black bracers when I heard a motor sound echo from the main room of the factory and Vince called out that made my stomach drop.

"Cops!" I quickly pressed my finger to my ear com on radio silence and rushed out of the hidden room. As I rounded the corner, I saw Hobbs' team scattering around to search for Mia, Brian and Vince. My eyes widened when Hobbs rammed his large vehicle at Dom's charger.

"Shit is about to go done." I muttered to myself as I watch Hobbs got out of his vehicle and stare at Dom.

"Took me a while to find that tracking chip. But not as long to flip the receiver." Hobbs slammed the door closed and started to charge at Dom. "You're going down, Toretto." He declared and Dom had equal pace towards Hobbs.

"I'm right here." Dom threw the first punch and Hobbs threw a punch at Dom to retaliate. All hell is about to break loose. I looked towards one of Hobbs team members and put on my hood.

"Time to come out of the shadows." I said to myself and charged towards the nearest agent. One of them saw me charge at them, pointed his rifle at me and yelled out.

"Assassin!" I did a front flip and did a mid-air kick in his chest and knocked him to the ground. I did a front roll and lunged at the next agent like a cat. I grabbed his arm, knocked the gun out of his grasp, elbowed him in the face, kicked him in the side, but snaked my leg around and climbed on his back with my legs wrapped around his back. I slammed my fists at his neck and used my body momentum to flip forward and smacked the agent to ground as I landed on my feet. I did three back flips, I grabbed an agent's wrist, punched him in the stomach, twirled his wrist and him around and front flipped him to the ground.

I turned around and saw an agent charging towards me. He threw a punch at me, but I blocked it with my forearm. I forcefully pushed down, grabbed his wrist, twisted it around, put my back to him, elbowed him in the face, twirled to do a spinning hook kick to his face. I ran towards another agent, slid in between his legs and punched him in the groin. He doubled over and I put my hand knee to turn me around and crouched low. Another agent started to charge at me, I got up and jumped over the agent's back and both my legs wrapped around the man's neck. I spun my body forwards and flipped him to the ground hard. I heard crashing noises and Dom's yell from the other side.

I ran quickly as I can, jumped over the railing and jumped over the opening of the wall. I saw Hobbs have Dom in a head lock and I saw red. Without thinking, I jumped onto Hobbs back and repeatedly punched him in the shoulder and neck. Hobbs yelled out in pain and let go of Dom. I twirled my body around in front of him, my legs wrapped around his neck and elbowed him in the back of his head. I felt Hobbs grab my sides and slammed me down to the ground hard. I screamed in pain as my back contacted the hard ground forcing me to let go of him. I kicked him face with both my feet and flipped myself to my feet. I did a spinning kick to Hobbs face. He stumbled a bit and I went to kick him in the side, but he caught it. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the wall. I hit the wall hard, a scream of pain escaped my throat and fell to the floor.

I groaned in pain and glanced up as I saw Dom charge at Hobbs. He threw a series of punches and an uppercut punch to Hobbs. He backed away until Hobbs charged, grabbed onto Dom and threw him and Dom out of the window. The window shattered as Dom and Hobbs knocked down a table and hit the ground hard. I scrambled to my feet and charged at Hobbs back once again. Hobbs had pinned Dom to the ground and threw a punch at Dom's face. He was about to throw another one, but Dom caught it and I jumped onto Hobbs back. One leg was over his shoulder as I pulled out a black thick rope and started to choke Hobbs. His forearm caught it as I pulled back Hobbs away from Dom. Hobbs stumbled to get up as I kept my hold on him, but he used his free arm and grabbed my shoulder. He then threw me over his shoulder and I hit the ground and my arms took brunt of the force. I grunted in pain as I slowly tried to get up only to see Dom pound of Hobbs.

"Pull off!" Vince yelled out and Mia did as well.

"Dom! Please, stop!" Mia cried out as Dom and Hobbs continue to go at it with each other. Ignoring the pain from my entire body, I quickly got to my feet and ran towards them. I jumped kneed Hobbs in the face. He then threw a punch at me, but I blocked it with my forearm, threw a series of punches to his stomach then to his neck then again to his stomach then his face. I was about to do a spin kick, but Hobbs grabbed my leg again and punched me in the stomach, grabbed my wrist, flipped me over and threw me to the ground on my back. I loudly grunted in pain and slowly tried to get up. My arm wrapped around my stomach as I pulled myself kneeled on my knee and my other hand on the ground steadying me.

"Dom!" Mia cried as Brian is holding her back from trying to stop them. Dom knocked Hobbs down to the ground again and threw a punch at his face. He then picked up the socket wrench next to Hobbs and reeled back with a yell.

"DOM!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, threw my good arm out and a small dagger shot out and knocked the socket wrench out of Dom's hand. He looked over at me with an expression of rage, but his expression fell. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I was breathing hard with my arm still outstretched at Dom. Silence filled the entire factory expect for my panting and swallowed down the lump in my throat.

"Seraphina?" He whispered. I opened my mouth to say something until my body finally gave out from under me. I collapsed to the ground and screamed out pain. My body screamed in agony and shakily tried to get up again. I looked at Dom as I tried to get up and grunted in pain.

"Don't kill." I loudly whispered out and shook my head. "Don't kill Dom." I shakily got to my feet, my arm still wrapped around my stomach and used my free hand and pulled down my hood. Mia gasped loudly and covered her mouth, Brian closed his eyes and whispered out 'no', Dom face paled and Hobbs looked at me in shock. My hair was barely staying in a bun as strains of hair fell out of the bun and framed my bruised face. Tears stream down my cheeks as I let out a shaky breath. "Don't be a monster." I told him and I slowly shook his head. "Don't become like me." I said to him. My legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sera!" I heard Mia cried out and I felt a pair of strong arms carefully picked me up from the ground. I looked up and saw it was Dom. He gently pulled down my hood and gently cupped my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out. Before he could say anything, the safety of a gun clicked off loudly. I looked over Dom's shoulder and saw one of Hobbs teammates point his gun at the both of us and Hobbs coming to stand next to his men. My dark brown eyes locked with Hobbs and I knew the outcome was going to be when I put on my gear. Dom and everyone else weren't the only ones on the most wanted list for the FBI. I just got my family back, now I'm going to be ripped away from them, again.


	12. Enemy of My Enemy

**Hello everyone! Me again!**

 **I re-did this chapter. I wasn't happy with the ending and decided to change it. So I hope you guys like this new edited chapter!**

 **I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters! Nor any Marvel characters either or any Assassin's Creed characters! I only own Seraphina Gamora Ortiz!**

 **Enjoy you guys!**

Chapter 12: Enemy of My Enemy

 **Seraphina Ortiz's POV**

Silence filled the large tank vehicle when Hobbs handcuffed us and now taking us to the airport. I sat between of Mia and Brian while Vince and Dom sat across from us. The policewoman was sitting next to Mia while Hobbs sat in the front seat of the vehicle while his man drove. My eyes stayed on my hands that were resting in my lap. My arms felt bare without their bracers, Hobbs made sure to remove every weapon I was hiding and bagged them. My entire body screamed in pain, I'm certain I have bruises mostly on my back and stomach where Hobbs punched me. I'm also certain my arms are scraped and bruised from when they took brunt of the fall before Dom tried to kill Hobbs. I watched Brian's hand cover mine and lightly squeezed it.

"We're coming in now." Hobbs voice brought me back to reality and out of my thoughts. However, my thoughts start to overcome me once again. They didn't arrest Rogers and Barton. They are in the clear. Brian told me he told Rogers and Barton to get out of there before they could be arrested. They protested, but Brian told them to go. So, they might be following us and plotting our rescue. Plus, Rogers and Barton are not the gonna leave any of us behind. Well, not everyone. "Have the marshals meet us at the airport when we land." Big fat tears roll down my cheeks and felt my shoulders bump Mia's and Brian's as the vehicle made some heavy bumps against the road. I dare not move my eyes from my hands because that would mean I would have to face Dom. I haven't spoken to any of them since we left the factory. I'm sure he's disappointed in me. I also don't have the heart to look at Vince either. I literally ripped this family apart. Mia is going to be pregnant while in jail, Brian is never going to meet his son or daughter, Vince won't get to go back to the woman he loves and his son and Dom is going to spend the rest of his life in jail. Me? I'm never seeing the light of day again.

"Ambush!" Hobbs yelled out and an explosion shook the vehicle. I glanced towards the front of the vehicle and saw the vehicle run over a car. I tightly shut my eyes and hissed out in pain from the rough halt of the vehicle. Rapid fire of bullets hit against the armored vehicle, I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder. I saw one of Hobbs men trying to get out from the overturned vehicle. I glanced at Brian who gave me a nod.

"Do what you got to do." He whispered. I pressed my lips in a thin line. My instincts are trying to kick in. I let out a sigh and reached in my hair for a hairpin. I started to pick the lock handcuffs and glancing over my shoulder. The man was still stuck under the over turned vehicle and silently cursed under my breath. I jiggle at the lock a few more times and cursed under my breath again.

"Screw it." I harshly yanked at the chains to break them. The chain broke and did the same thing for my handcuffed ankles. I heard the policewoman ordering me to stop, but I glared at her. "I'm not going to sit here while everyone else is fighting! There sitting ducks out there!" With that I quickly pulled my hood up and burst out of the armored vehicle. The echoing of gunshots and bullets being fired heightened my senses and I went into action. I attacked the closest of Reyes' men and easily took him down. I ran and dodged bullets firing at me while I take down two more men. I jumped, did a mid-air kick at the man wearing a bandana over his mouth and landed on my back, but I gracefully flipped myself on my feet. I ran at him again, used the man's knee to give a boost, wrapped my legs around his neck and used my body momentum to spin forward and took him down. He hit the ground with a loud thud and fell unconscious. I felt someone grab my arm and roughly twisted it, but I countered him movements. I twisted his arm, kicked him in the stomach, kicked at his ankle and knocked him down with an open palm to his neck. The body made a sickening thud when it made contact to the ground. I did a series of back flips avoiding the bullets raining down on me.

As I did my last backflip, I grabbed the handgun that one of Reyes' men dropped and took cover behind a parked car. I leaned my back against it and briefly looked over at the rooftops. I rounded the corner of the car and fired two shots at the man with a missile launcher. I looked over my shoulder and saw another one with a missile launcher too. I briefly looked towards the overturned vehicle and saw the man still struggling to get out. I ran towards him and fired two shots at one of Reyes' man with a missile launcher. I slid my body towards the window of the overturned vehicle and grunted in pain as my bare legs slid on the dirt, rough ground. I grabbed the frame of the window and grabbed the man's shoulder with my free hand. I grunted in effort of pulling the man free from being stuck under the vehicle. Inch by inch, the man was almost free until I got clipped in the shoulder. A scream ripped my throat as I spun around and shot the man hiding around the corner of the building.

"Son of a bitch!" I growled out and grunted in pain as I kept pulling the injured man out of the vehicle. I felt a flare of pain in my shoulder ignite, but I grounded my teeth together and ignored it. This man's life depends on her. I saw bullets hit the ground in front of me barely hitting my feet and I looked up to see one of Reyes' men on the other side of the street shooting at us. "Damnit." I growled out, pointed my gun at him and started firing at him. Three shots hit the man in the chest and fell to the ground. I looked back at the dark brown skin man who is clutching his side. His face scrunched up in pain and groaned in pain. "I'm gonna get you out of here." I told him and firmly held on to his wrist. The man slightly nodded and he firmly wrapped his hand on my wrist. I started to pull him away from the wreckage and briefly glanced at Hobbs who is standing in the middle of the street shooting at Reyes' men.

I understand he was giving us cover fire, but Hobbs is leaving his men wide open. Even though, they were behind the car doors and trying to avoid bullets, it's still wasn't enough for those rocket launchers. Before we could get any closer to Hobbs, a rocket blew up the car in front of Hobbs. The explosion knocked both Hobbs and me off our feet. I could feel the fire from the explosion singe parts of my assassin attire and part of bare legs. I landed on my side with a sickening thud against the hard concrete and the dark-skinned man managed to avoid some of the explosion by hiding behind a car that hasn't been destroyed.

A high pitch ringing sound reached my ears and a loud groan escaped my lips and pain flared up my entire body. My muscles scream in agony and protest to me from getting back up. I slowly glanced around and saw Hobbs a few feet away from me. My eyes landed on his second command who started to run towards us. Before he could get any closer, bullets ran down to his chest. Shot four times into his protect vested chest. He was dead when he hit the ground. A scream ripped from my throat as I watch more of Hobbs' men fall dead to the ground. Time has slowed down as Reyes's men started to run towards us. I looked around to see all of Hobbs men dead on the ground. Their bodies littered the ground including the men of Reyes we have already taken down.

A lone tear runs down my dirt face as I try not to mourn the fallen men. They probably have family or loved ones back home. Probably most of them. They remind her of the night. The night where I lost so many brothers and sisters in arms for the Brotherhood. To see their bodies littered the facility was traumatizing enough. It gave me flashbacks and triggers. I close her eyes and try to block out the flashbacks. My mind cannot be comprised. Not now. I slowly try to get up to my feet despite the high-pitched ringing in my ears. I will not give up so easy. I will mourn another time. Right now, the man I saved needs help. With all my strength left, I staggered to my feet and glared at the masked men. Despite my muscles scream in protest. I glared at them and raised my fists ready to fight them off. Before I could throw a punch at the closest masked man, bullets rain down on them. My eyes widened in shock and turned towards the large armored truck. Dom, Brian and Vince started shooting Reyes men. Two arrows landed in two of Reyes's men chest and a familiar red, white and blue shield hit one of Reyes's men in the chest as I fell back to the ground. I looked up and saw Steve jump down from the building and grabbed his shield. I watched Clint go through arrows after arrows.

" _Cap, I don't know how much longer I can give you cover."_ Clint said over the comms. _"There coming out like roaches."_ Steve held out his hand and I gratefully took it. He hoisted me to my feet, but I groaned in pain as my body is screaming in pain.

"Perfect timing." I said as a groan escaped my lips. "There is a man over there that needs help." I motioned my head towards the car the dark-skinned man was hiding behind. Steve nodded and looked back at me.

"Give me cover." He then handed me one of his firearms and I immediately took it.

"With pleasure." I glared at the men and started shooting them down. Clint hopped off his perch from one the buildings and landed on top of the armored truck.

"We gotta go!" Clint shouted and shot down one of Reyes's men running towards the truck. Brian and Vince started shooting giving Dom some cover to help Hobbs. Steve helped the dark-skinned man to the armored truck. I started running towards the truck as well. Everything happened so fast, I felt a bullet pierce the back of my shoulder and tripped over my feet. I hit the ground hard and a painful scream escaped my lips.

"Seraphina!" I heard Steve yell out for me. I struggled to get back on my feet and grunted in pain. I clenched my jaw as I tried to push the pain away. I've been through worse before. This should be nothing, but for some reason, I feel to weak to push it down. Sweat beginnings to pour down my forehead as I try to get up once again. I felt a hand gently grab my upper arm and hoisted me up to my feet. I looked up and it was Dom.

"We don't leave family behind." He said with a small grin and I nodded not even bothering to hide my grin. Dom then helped me the back of the armored truck. Brian held out his hand for me and I grabbed it and pulled me in. Dom got in right after me and slammed the back door shut.

"Drive!" Brian shouted at the policewoman and she floored it. They raced out of the area and away from the rest of Reyes's men. I landed in Steve's lap, but he expected it and already wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where?" He asked me.

"Left back shoulder." I moaned in pain and felt my eyelids feel heavy. My vision starts to become blurry and the world started to spin.

"Don't fall asleep, Sera." Steve told me, but I don't think I can help it. Exhaustion sets in and my muscles scream at me. "Sera stay with me." Steve kept calling my name, but it was too late. My eyelids closed and fell into deep sleep as darkness surrounds me.


End file.
